Escondidos
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: Edward esta casado, mas no ama a su esposa. Bella tiene una hija de 4 años. Despues de una cena, comienzan a salir, convirtiendola en ella en su amante. Pero tendran que estar escondidos para poder amarse.
1. Cena

**Ningun personaje me pretenece, solo hago uso de los nombres sin algun fin de lucro**

* * *

_**Infierno.**_

Así era como podía describir mi matrimonio.

Era un martirio compartir el mismo techo con Tanya. No era feliz a su lado, pero tampoco era infeliz.

Ella muy linda, _bastante_, pero desde que nos casamos cambio totalmente. Ya no sonreía como la forma en que lo hacía antes, ya no era sencilla, ya tenía que comprarle cosas caras para sorprenderla y tenerla feliz.

También habíamos tocado el tema de la maternidad infinidad de veces, pero se mostraba reacia siempre que le habla de eso. Siempre decía "_no estoy lista para traer una vida al mundo". _A veces no le creía, puesto que pensaba que lo hacía por egoísmo y hasta en ciertas ocasiones sentía que no me quería, que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero.

Pero eso se acabaría pronto, después de que ella regresara de Denali, estaba de visita con sus padres, le pediría el divorcio. Mi matrimonio era tan rutinario y monótono.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Diga?- conteste.

-Hey Edward- me dijo Jasper.

El era como mi segundo hermano, después del oso que tenia. Emmett.

Jasper era un gran amigo, en el que siempre podías confiar. El está comprometido con Alice. Esa pequeña duende, era mi mejor amiga. Ahora sabia porque Jasper y Alice se habían enamorado en el primer instante en que se vieron, aunque en ciertas cosas eran _bastante_ diferentes, emocionalmente eran uno solo.

-¿Qué paso Jasper?- pregunte-. ¿Alice volvió a sobregirar otra de tus tarjetas?

Me reí y el también.

-No, no es eso- me contesto-. Es que Alice y yo haremos una cena hoy por la noche anunciando nuestro compromiso.

-¿Y quieres que vaya?- bromee.

No contesto nada.

-Estoy jugando Jasper, claro que iré, no me perdería ese día tan importe para ti.

Dio un suspiro sonoro.

-Eres un idiota-me dijo-. Por poco y me creí eso. Creo que Alice tiene razón, tu humor se ha vuelto un poco malo desde que estas con Tanya.

-¿Solo eso me tenias que decir?- comenzaba a molestarme.

-Si solo eso- me comento-. Te esperamos a las 9, _en punto, _recuerda que a Alice le molesta la puntualidad.

-Está bien- después de eso me dio la dirección.

Al parecer seria en un restaurant llamado _Golden Locust. _Al parecer teníamos que ir formales, por lo que saque mi smoking negro y mi camisa blanca.

Tome un ducha rápida, puesto que eran las 7:30 y el restaurant estaba del otro lado de la cuidad.

BELLA POV

¡POR DIOS!

¿Qué era lo que me había puesto Alice para su cena de compromiso? Definitivamente no iba a salir así, aunque para mi propia decepción, sabía que por más que le dijera a Alice nunca sedería.

Ella era un diablillo, pero aun así la quiera. ¿Y cómo no la iba a querer, después de que fue de las pocas que me ayudo con mi pequeña Leslie cuando nació y el desgraciado de Mike Newton se fue con la que creía _mi amiga_ Jessica Stanley?

El vestido era strapless, el escote tenía forma de corazón y ¡llegaba a medio muslo! También se amarraba con un listón al cuello, era morado a cuadros.

-Alice- dije en un tono lastimo como por vigésima vez-. ¿En serio tengo que usar este vestido? ¿No puedo usar un pantalón de vestir y ya?

-Nop- me contesto-. Tienes que estar más bella hoy, me comprometo oficialmente, así que aguántate.

Le di una mirada asesina.

-¡Que injusto!- le reproche-. ¿Por qué tu si vas a usar un vestido un poco mas debajo de la rodilla?

-Por que tengo que destacar Bella- me miro así como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Además donde se va a quedar Leslie?- le pregunte.

Leslie era mi pequeña hija de 4 años. Simplemente era hermosa, y no porque fuera mi hija, sino que muchos me habían dado ese cumplido. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que el mío, lo único que heredo de su padre fue la buena coordinación.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras se ponía lápiz labial-. Ya me encargue de eso.

La mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, le hable a Sophia para que la cuidara y ella está encantada- Sophia era la señora que siempre cuidaba de Leslie cada vez que a Alice se le ponía una loca idea y me veía involucrada en ella.

Ya eran las 8:30 e íbamos en camino hacia el restaurant. Ahí nos encontraríamos con Jasper, el novio de Alice; Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper; Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie y con un tal Edward, al parecer era muy amigo de Alice y Jasper.

Cuando llegamos, el señor de la entrada pidió nuestros nombres.

-Alice Brandon- dijo con voz de soprano.

-Por aquí- dije el señor.

Sentí que unos chicos que estaban ahí nos comían con la mirada. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Aquí es- dijo el mesero.

Al parecer ya todos estábamos ahí.

-BELLA- dijo Emmett en un tono algo sarcástico-. Mírate, si si hay algo debajo de los pantalones de mezclilla y las blusas.

Me sonroje.

-Emmett, déjala en paz- dijo Rosalie con un tono demandante.

-Gracias- le dije a Rose, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno Bella- me dijo Alice, mientras jalaba mi brazo-. Ya los conoces a todos, pero hay alguien a quien no y te los queremos presentar.

La mire confusa.

-Bella- me dijo-. El es Edward.

Señalo a un chico, no mayor de los 26 años, cuyo cabello cobrizo era hermoso.

-_¿Yo dije eso?-_ me pregunte.

Tenía unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, que en cuanto me miraron a los ojos me quede sin aliento.

-Hola Bella- me saludo. Esbozo una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Sentí mi corazón latir violentamente.

-Hola Edward- le conteste, con un hilo de voz.

La noche paso rápidamente. Como dicen "_el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes". _

Y era cierto. Edward y yo platicamos practimente toda la velada. Platicamos sobre intereses personales. Su color favorito era el azul, al igual que el mío. Era un doctor del hospital general del Nueva York y estaba en el área de pediatría.

-¿Tienes novio?- me pregunto.

Me ruborice, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-No, no tengo pareja- le conteste sinceramente-. Pero tengo una hija.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto.

EDWARD POV

_Wow un hijo­-_pensé.

-Si- me contesto-. Es hermosa, tiene 4 años y se llama Leslie. Es increíblemente lista y despierta para su edad.

Estaba tan orgullosa de su hija.

-¿Y el padre?- me miro sorprendida-. Si…perdón, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No te preocupes- me aseguro-. _El_ se fue con una persona a la que yo consideraba mi amiga.

_Cobarde. ¿Cómo pudo dejar a Bella? Si ella es hermosa, sencilla y cariñosa. _

_¡No Edward!_- me regaño una voz interna. _No te puedes enamorar, estas casado ¿lo recuerdas?_

-Que mal- le anime-. Es que el no te merecía, por eso se fue.

-Si, eso creo- sonrió débilmente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

-Estoy casado- le dije. Pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Wow- dijo en un tono poco convincente-. Eso…eso es genial.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y dónde está la afortunada?- me pregunto. En sus ojos vi… ¿celos? ¿Decepción?

-No está aquí, está en Denali- enarco una ceja-. Canadá, para ser más exacto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?- me pregunto. Era una chica bastante curiosa. Me agradaba, _bastante._

-3 años- le conteste.

-¿Y no tienen hijos?- me puse algo melancólico con la pregunta.

-No, aunque a mí si me gustaría, ella no comparte la misma idea- me sincere.

Solo asintió.

La noche paso sin más preguntas. Había algo en Bella que me atraía mucho, no sé si era su forma de hablar, como se sonrojaba, como hablaba de su hija Leslie, pero fuera lo que fuera hizo que le agarrara cariño.

Sabía que estaba mal, porque _aun_ seguía casado, pero si hubiera conocido a Bella antes que a Tanya, definitivamente sería feliz.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo le pregunte algo a Bella, que creí nunca preguntar mientras estuviera casado.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunte. Un poco temeroso a su respuesta.

Me miro con confusión, pero después sonrió hermosamente.

-Claro- me contesto.

-Perfecto- le devolví la sonrisa-. ¿Te parece mañana?- mire mi reloj-. ¿O más bien, hoy pero más tarde?

-Si, por supuesto- me dijo-. Aquí está mi dirección.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aqui regreso con otra fic. Espero que les guste, aun no empieza lo emocionante, yo creo que para el siguiente capitulo ya habremos dado un gran paso.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por todos los reviews de la ultima fic que publique ¡Hijole! No saben como se los agradezco!**

**Bueno pues espero que les guste este capitulo, dejenme sus REVIEWS, con sus opiniones sobre si les gusto, si no les gusto, si merezco un Edward Cullen o una buena tunda por parte de un ejercito de Neofitos, jaja.**

**Los vestidos que usaron Rosalie, Bella y Alice estan en mi Profile.**

**Se cuidan y recuerden REVIEWS! Jaja XD**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **Ѽ


	2. La Cita

Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza! La verdad queria subir el capitulo antes pero no se, como queme venian olas de inspiracion y cuando me ponia en la compu se me iba.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas, favoritos y todo! No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Para este capitulo me gustaria que bajaran la cancion **ERES EL HOMBRE CASI PERFECTO **de **NOELIA.**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE, SON CREACION DE LA ESTUPENDA Y COLEGA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE LOS NOMBRES.**

BELLA POV

Me desperté con los rayos de sol que atravesaban mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya que siempre que los abría muy rápido me quedaba ciega momentáneamente.

Suspire sonoramente. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado ayer, había hecho una cita con un hombre casado. Y muchos pensaran, _solo amigos_, pero es que vi a Edward como mas que a un amigo, y ese era mi defecto, me dejaba llevar cuando no debía y no me quería hacer ilusiones, a lo mejor solo me invito porque su esposa no esta y esta aburrido.

Aleje ese pensamiento de la cabeza, porque el no se veía esa clase hombre.

Me levante de la cama para darle un vistazo a Leslie, a quien no veía desde ayer en la tarde.

Fui a su cuarto y no estaba ahí, por lo que me supuse que estaba en su lugar favorito.

_La sala._

Si, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Con su cabello algo alborotado y su pijama de Bob Esponja **(N/A: A todo el mundo le encanta la esponjita amarilla) **sentada frente el televisor, estaba viendo _Lazy Town._

-Buenos días cariño- le dije.

-Mami- corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo amaneció la niña mas linda del mundo?

-Muy bien- puso una hermosa sonrisa-. ¿Y tu mami?

-Digamos que muy bien.

Se me quedo viendo. Era una niña muy observadora.

-Conociste a alguien ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

_¿Tan obvia era?_

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, esa misma cara pusiste cuando mi tía Alli te _conoció_ con la tía Rose y el tío Emmy- me contesto.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón, conocí a alguien muy _genial_- le dije-. Y es _presento _no _conoció._

-Presento, presento, presento- se repitió a sí misma. Me fascina esta pequeña, es tan lista y despierta, no se le va ni un detalle.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le pregunte.

-Hot Cakes de Mickey- dijo entre saltitos. Creo que estar cerca de Alice a veces es contagioso.

-Está bien. Estaré en la cocina- le di un beso en la frente.

-Okis- me dijo y se sentó a ver la televisión un rato más.

Cuando estaba haciendo los hot cakes, me recordé que tenía que decirle a Leslie que saldría con Edward.

_Maldición_- pensé.

Hoy era sábado, el UNICO día en que Sophia no podía cuidar de Leslie. Tendría que llamarle a Edward para decirle que no podría ir.

Le di desayunar a Leslie y después de limpiar la cocina le marque a Edward.

El teléfono sonó 3 veces, antes de que su aterciopelada voz sonara a través de la bocina

_-¿Diga?- dijo Edward._

-Hola Edward, soy Bella- le dije, probablemente ni se acordaba de mi.

-_Hola Bella-_ dijo… ¿con entusiasmo? Creo que aun estoy un poco adormilada-. _¿Cómo estás?_

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-_También muy bien._

-Edward te llamo para decirte que no voy a poder salir- sentí como mi corazón se sentía triste por tener que decirle eso.

-_Pero…-¿Por qué?-_ no sé porque me dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, es que no tengo quien me cuide a Les- le dije.

-_Oh ya veo_- vacilo un momento.

Pero lo siguiente que dijo nunca lo vi venir.

-_Tráela con nosotros_- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué?- no me la creía-. ¿En serio?

-_Si, claro. La verdad es que como hablaste ayer de ella, me dio la impresión de que es una niña excelente y quiero conocerla._

-Wow Edward- sentí mis ojos humedecer, definitivamente el era _diferente_-. Muchas gracias.

-_No, gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de conocerte. Pasare por ti a la 1 ¿te parece?_

Mire el reloj eran las 11:30

-Si claro-conteste mientras que una tonta sonrisa se asomaba por la cara.

-_Bueno, estaré ahí puntualmente. Nos vemos­_- se despidió.

Colgué, estaba muy feliz. Edward definitivamente no era como los demás. Otros hubieran aceptado el hecho de no ir con tal de que no llevara a Les.

Fui a la sala, donde seguía. Ya no estaba viendo la televisión, estaba "leyendo" un libro. Me dio tanta ternura que lo sujetaba del otro lado.

-Hola pequeña- le dije, sacándola de su entretenida "lectura".

Solo me miro y puso una grata sonrisa.

-Hija, recuerdas que te hable de una persona genial- asintió-. Bueno pues hable con él y quiere que tu también vayas con nosotros.

-¿En serio, mami?- estaba tan feliz.

-Claro, así que anda a bañarte que no tarda en llegar Edward.

-¿Edward?- me pregunto-. Que lindo nombre.

Sonreí, tenía razón. Era un lindo nombre.

Fuimos a su cuarto a que eligiera su vestido, que era de lo único que tenía en su closet. Muy apenas tenía unos cuantos pantalones y playeras.

Escogió un vestido morado con franjas blancas, era de manga larga, puesto que aun hacia un poco de frio. Saque unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas de piso color morado. Definitivamente mi niña estaba demasiado influenciada por Alice.

Salió de bañarse y le ayude a cambiarse. La deje en su cuarto dibujando mientras yo tomaba una ducha.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color azul con mangas de ¾. Me puse unos zapatos de piso que iban a juego con la blusa. Me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto.

Me senté en el sillón, intentando leer mi libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ pero por más que trate de concentrarme no pude. El timbre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa gris con rayas.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hola- le conteste-. Pasa.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vuelvo, toma asiento por favor.

EDWARD POV

Se veía hermosa. Definitivamente el azul le quedaba de maravilla.

Regreso al poco tiempo y traía con ella una pequeña lindísima, se parecía demasiado a ella.

-Leslie, el es Edward- nos presento.

-Hola Edward, mucho gusto- me sonrió y me jalo del pantalón para que quedara a su altura y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-El placer es todo mío Leslie- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte.

-Claro- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Unas vez que estuvimos en el volvo me dirigí a la feria de la cuidad.

Se ponía cada otoño y la verdad, desde que me casi siempre fue mi ilusión llevar a mi hijo o hija ahí, así que lleve a Bella y a Leslie.

Cuando llegamos, Leslie no cavia de la felicidad.

-MAMÁ- grito dando saltitos. Creo que Leslie estaba bastante influenciada por Alice-. MIRA LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA…oohh MIRA LA MONTAÑA RUSA.

Me dio tanta ternura.

-¿Quieres subirte conmigo a esos juegos?- le pregunte.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Daria lo que fuera por que esta fuera _mi verdadera _familia.

Tendría una esposa hermosa y una hija divina.

_Por Dios, Edward_-me regañe-. _Estas enamorado de Bella._

Por muy irónico que sonara, este amor que sentía era a _primera vista._

-¿En serio te subirás conmigo?- me pregunto.

-Claro, no le veo el problema- le conteste-. A no ser que tú mama tenga un inconveniente con eso.

La mire.

Me sonrió- No, no tengo ningún problema.

Cuando estuvimos adentro Leslie estaba hecha un embrollo, puesto no sabía si subirse primero a los carritos chocones o a la rueda de la fortuna.

Decidió primero a la rueda de la fortuna. El señor que estaba acomodando a la gente vio, de una forma que no me agrado, a Bella.

Y al parecer Leslie se dio cuenta de eso. Pero lo que no me vi venir fue lo que dijo.

-Oye papi- me dijo _papi. _Sentí que mi corazón crecía-¿Cuando bajemos podemos ir a comprar algodón de azúcar?

BELLA POV

¿PAPI? ¿POR DIOS QUE ERA LO QUE LES HABIA DICHO?

Tendría que cruzar unas cositas con mi hija cuando estuviéramos solas.

-Claro- le contesto Edward.

Dios mío, le seguía el juego a mi hija.

-Gracias _papi_.

Solo le sonrió de una forma que me quito el aliento.

Cuando bajamos, fuimos a los carritos chocones y de ahí a la montaña rusa.

Mi hija no tenia llene. Traía bastante pila.

Un gesto que me conmovió hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma fue cuando a Leslie le comenzó a dar sueño Edward la cargo.

-¿Si quieres yo puedo…- no me dejo terminar.

-No deja, la verdad es que me siento bien, me siento completo- traía a Leslie recargada en un hombro y con su otra mano tomo la mía.

Cuando la hizo, sentí una poderosa corriente, pensé en quitar mi mano, pero se sentía tan cálida su mano contra la mía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la bajo de su coche y la llevo hasta su cama. La cobijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Lo que daría por que él fuera el padre de Les.

_¡Bella tonta! Te estás enamorando del hombre equivocado_- me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza-. _Está casado ¿recuerdas?_

Lo acompañe hacia la puerta y en el lumbral de esta por fin hablo.

-Gracias- me dijo.

Seguido de esto de inclino un poco hacia a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba.

Cuando se separo de mi, sentí un extraño vacio en mis labios.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte. No molesta, sino confusa.

-Fue por haberme dado una de las mejores tardes desde hace casi 3 años- me contesto.

Sin pensarlo le dije.

-Cuando quieras- no pude creer que yo había dicho eso.

-Tomare eso en cuenta, _muy _en cuenta- me dijo-. ¿Te importaría si mañana vengo a visitarte?

-No, no le veo el problema- le dije. La verdad es que quería volverlo a ver.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana- se despidió con otro beso, pero corto, en los labios.

-Ss..Si…hasta mañana- le dije.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus REVIEWS, acerca de todos, si tienen una idea, diganmela sin miedo!

El vestido que usa Leslie, la recamara de Bella y la de Leslie estan en mi PROFILE.

Plis dejen sus REVIEWS.


	3. ¿Error?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE LOS NOMBRES CREADOS POR STEPHENIE MEYER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegue a mi casa el teléfono estaba sonando. Corri a contestarlo.

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestarlo?- me pregunto Tanya del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola- dije sin animos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- me pregunto. Esta llamada me olia a pelea telefónica-. He estado llamando todo el día.

-Bueno tuve que salir- le conteste.

-¿A si? ¿y con quien?- se estaba poniendo difícil.

-Tanya, lo creas o no tengo amigos con los que puedo salir, no por el simple hecho de que no estés aquí no significa que no pueda salir.

Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Cálmate Edward, todavía que te hablo para preguntarte como estas y todavía te portas de esa forma- me grito.

Bufe.

-¿Entonces tengo que suponer que llamaste por obligación?- definitivamente en cuanto llegara le pediría el divorcio, ya ni por teléfono podemos tener una conversación sin pelear.

-Pues deberías considerarlo- estaba a punto de colgarle, pero me controle un poco.

-Esta bien Tanya, lo considerare- dije con sarcasmo-. ¿Solo para eso hablabas? La verdad tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo _cosas _que hacer.

Moría de ganas de gritarle por el teléfono: _Tengo que salir con una mujer increíble, de la cual, lo creas o no, estoy enamorado._

-Bueno, también te llamaba para decirte que planeo quedarme otro mes aquí en Denali, mi hermana Kate acaba de dar a luz y planeo ayudarle- me dijo fríamente.

-Está bien- Tanya ya tenía más de dos meses fuera de la casa, así que otro mes mas no me haría daño-. Felicita a Kate y a Garrett de mi parte.

-Si, les daré tu mensaje- de verdad me impresionaba, ¿Cómo para pequeños ajenos si tenía tiempo?, pero para tener uno propio, si-. Nos veremos dentro un mes, _Eddie._

Odiaba que me llamaran así, cuando recién me case con Tanya, creía que no sonaba mejor que cuando salía de los labios de Tanya, pero ahora sonaba de lo más detestable.

-Si nos vemos- y colgué.

Me fui a mi recamara, aun enojado, me puse mi pijama y en cuanto toque la almohada me quede dormido.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular, al parecer era un mensaje de texto.

_Buenos días! Espero que hayas amanecido muy bien, _

_También espero no haberte despertado, un beso_

_Bella._

Sonríe al instante al ver que era un mensaje de Bella. No dude en contestarle.

_Muy buenos días a ti también_

_No te preocupes no me despertaste,_

_¿Te parece bien si vamos a desayunar?_

Le envié el mensaje, el cual no tardo en ser contestado 2 minutos después.

_Suena increíble, ¿te importaría que no llevara a Les?_

_Es que me gustaría platicar contigo a solas._

Mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha, claro que me encantaría ir con ella a solas, pero después me pregunte por Les.

_Claro que no me importa,_

_¿Pero donde la dejaras?_

Me contesto rápidamente.

_Alice vino por ella hace como 15 minutos,_

_Por eso te pregunte, al parecer de van de compras._

¡Ay que Alice! Sometiendo a Leslie a sus locuras.

_Está bien, no importa, ¿paso por ti en una hora?_

Contesto instantáneamente.

_Perfecto_

Dicho esto me levante de mi cama y camine hacia mi closet, mire por la ventana, era un día soleado, así que tome una camisa color gris de manga corta y unos pantalones de mezclilla y me fui a dar una ducha.

Salí rápido del baño, me cambie, quise arreglar mi cabello, pero pronto entendí que era un caso perdido.

Fui a mi volvo y conduje rápidamente a su casa. Toque el timbre y me abrió Bella.

Se veía hermosa, llevaba una blusa color rosa pálido de tirantes unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas sandalias que hacían juego con su blusa.

Esa blusa me encantaba, me fascinaba como resaltaban sus curvas. Se veía divina.

-Hola- dijo con una voz y sonrisa hermosa.

-Hola- le devolví la sonrisa.

Me incline un poco hacia ella y la bese tiernamente. Ella sonrió contra mis labios.

-Que lindo detalle- me dijo.

-No es un detalle- repuse-. Es un sentimiento.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte-. La verdad es que me esta dando hambre.

-Si, claro.

Fuimos a desayunar al IHOP. Yo pedí huevos revueltos con tocino, mientras que Bella pidió unos huevos estrellados con jamón.

-¿Quieras hablar conmigo a solas?- le pregunte.

-Si, la verdad es que si- me dijo-. Me gustaría conocerte más.

Se sonrojo, se veía preciosa con ese color rojo.

-¿En serio?- enarque una ceja-. A mí también me gustaría conocerte mas, así que… ¿te importaría se te preguntara algunas cosas?

-No, para nada- me miro con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate-. Claro, si a ti no te molesta que yo pregunte unas cosas.

-Está bien- acepte-. ¿Qué día cumples años?

Hizo una mueca-. El 13 de septiembre, ¿y tú?

-El 20 de junio, ¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana, y porque?

-El sábado, pues el viernes seria mi favorito, pero siento que no dura y el domingo es el día antes del lunes y la verdad no me agradan los lunes, por eso los sábados son los mejores, o más bien mis favoritos.

Sonreí.

-Si lo sé, muy estúpida mi respuesta- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No, no es eso, solo que nunca nadie me había dado su punto de vista tan profundamente, otras personas dirían "es el día en el que podemos dormir hasta tarde" o "es el día en que salgo con mis amigas".

-Sí. Sera porque a lo mejor no soy como las "otras".

-Eso me agrada- le sonreí.

Así estuvimos platicando durante todo el desayunado, solo nos interrumpíamos para comer o para hacer otra pregunta. Cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las 12. Ya teníamos mas de tres horas platicando y sentía que aun me faltaban demasiadas preguntas por hacerle.

Salimos del restaurante y fuimos al parque que se encontraba enfrente de este.

-¿En que trabajas?- le pregunte.

-Soy editora en un periódico local- me contesto.

-Editora, genial. ¿No vas a preguntarme en que trabajo?- le pregunte, ya que era demasiado curiosa.

-No, ya me lo habías dicho, ¿lo recuerdas?- me atajo-. En la cena de compromiso de Alice y Jasper ahí me dijiste que trabajabas en el hospital general de Nueva York y estas en el área de pediatría.

-Genial- dije, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi cara-. No lo olvidaste.

Negó con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque y ahí comenzamos con temas un poco privados.

-Así que…- vacilo un momento-. ¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio?

Me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta, pero quería ser sincero con ella.

-La verdad… no como yo esperaba serlo- me sincere-. Desde nuestro primer aniversario las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, antes podía hacerla feliz con un simple "te quiero", pero ahora para hacerla tengo que comprarle ropa, zapatos, joyas.

-Oh entiendo- me dijo. Bella parecía comprenderme. _Maldición_ pensé. _Lo que daría por haberla conocido hace 3 años._

-Pero no me importa comprarle eso, si no que siento que nuestro matrimonio se estaba volviendo muy plástico, para que le dé un beso tengo casi que regarle un guardarropa nuevo, ahora imagínate para cuando quiero estar con ella íntimamente.

Se puso de un color rojo.

-Lo siento- me disculpe-. No debí de hacerte dicho eso.

-No, está bien- me contesto-. La verdad me agrada que me tengas esa confianza, te lo agradezco.

Sonrió.

-Además- sonrió-. Creo que ya tengo unos tips para cuando me case, si es que me caso, no hacer lo mismo.

Reí, pero no con ganas. _Si se casaba._

-¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?- no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

-Pues…de que…- estaba nerviosa-… pues tú sabes- su cara se tiño de rojo-de que ella no quiera estar contigo íntimamente.

Definitivamente nunca me espere esa pregunta.

-Oh, bueno- no sabía que contestarle.

-No tienes que contestarla- me aseguro.

-No, la verdad es que si quiero- le dije- Bueno la verdad es que es muy común, tanto que ya no me sorprende si se molesta si la beso.

-Que tonta- dije en un susurro.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo y como lo dije. Lo había dicho enojada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso de un color vino tinto.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso.

Escondió su cara en su cabello.

-¿A si?- le dije bromeando-. Pues me gustan tus impulsos.

Sonrió.

-¿Y que me dices sobre tu vida?- le pregunte-. ¿Quieres platicarme sobre lo que paso con el papá de Les? Si no quieres no me lo digas.

-No, está bien- se aclaro la garganta-. Yo tenía 19 años cuando lo conocí, Mike, así se llama. La verdad es que en un principio yo no le hacía caso y el insistió e insistió hasta que le di una oportunidad y yo de estúpida me comencé a enamorar de el- se le quebró la voz, sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarla-. Entonces, el probablemente vio que era ingenua y el me pidió la "prueba de amor"- se limpio las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos-. ¿Pero sabes? No me arrepiento, porque de esa "prueba de amor"- dijo con sarcasmo- nació lo más hermoso e importante que tengo en mi vida, Leslie.

-¿Y que paso?- dije en un tono de voz muy bajo-. ¿Por qué el no está contigo?

-No lo sé- su voz se quebró de nuevo-. Pero creo que no importa, solo que tengo tanto miedo- dijo en un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

-¿Por qué?- me destrozaba verla así.

-Es que siento que le estoy fallando a Leslie, no sé que decirle cuando me pregunte por su padre- sus ojos desbordaban gruesas lagrimas, sin pensarlo más, me acerque a ella la abrace fuertemente.

Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, ella no dejaba de llorar, y yo solamente le acariciaba el cabello. Estuve tan metido con ella que no me había percatado de que estaba lloviendo. Ella ya había dejado de llorar ahora eran simples sollozos.

-Bella, ven, vamos al auto.

Ella solamente asintió.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto, me dirigí a mi casa, para que se secara, además de que era la que más cerca quedaba. Y también no quería que se enfermara.

Llegamos a mi casa y la lluvia aun no cesaba, al parecer se iba convertir en una tormenta.

Entramos y fue cuando Bella por fin hablo.

-Ed...Edward- tartamudeo-. Yo, lo siento tanto, estoy muy apenada por lo que paso. Aunque tengo que decir que fuiste de mucha ayuda, ni siquiera a Alice, quien es mi mejor amiga, le había contado esto, sentí que no me iba a entender, puesto que nunca había vivido una cosa así.

-Me alegro poder ayudarte y créeme cuando te digo que tú también eres la primera a la que le explico con detalle como es mi matrimonio- la mire a esos hermosos ojos cafés, de los cuales, absurdamente, ya estaba enamorado-. Me inspiras demasiada confianza, Bella.

Esto último lo dije en un susurro. Me comencé a inclinar hacia a ella y sorprendentemente ella hacia mí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso leve y suave, pero este cambio repentinamente, puse mis manos en su cintura para acercarla más a mí y ella se aferro a mi cabello enredando sus dedos en el. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron irregulares, pero no me quería separar de ella y al parecer ella tampoco de mí.

La acosté en el sofá, me importo muy poco que nuestra ropa estuviera mojada, no deje de besarla, mis labios dejaron los suyos para trazar un camino de besos por toda su hermosa cara y su apetecible cuello, ella me atrajo de nuevo para besarme de nuevo, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa cuando de pronto de detuvo.

-Yo… lo siento Edward- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, yo lo siento- dije exaltado, por falta de aire.

**Ok, se que no tengo perdon de Dios, por desaparecer portanto tiempo, pero es que estaba en examenes y pues gracias a dios si pase todos! **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta recibirlos y sus alertas de autor, historia y los que me ponen en favoritos! Se los agradezco mucho!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo! Me tarde en hacerlo, pero espero sus REVIEWS! Dejenme dicho si les gusto, si fue un asco...LO QUE SEA!**


	4. Primera Noche Juntos

**Nada de esto me pertence, solo el formato de la historia, los nombre son creacion de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EDWARD POV

-Yo…lo siento Edward- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, yo lo siento- dije exaltado, por falta de aire.

-Edward yo…- trato de decir pero la calle con otro apasionado beso.

Ahora sentía la necesidad de profundizar ese beso y así lo hice. Con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior y ella, sorprendente, me dio acceso a su maravillosa boca. Nuestras lenguas estaban bailando una coreografía bien ensayada.

Sin despegar mis labios de ella, la levante y la lleve hasta mi cama y ahí la acosté.

La recosté suavemente como si fuera de porcelana. Aquella persona en tan solo 2 días de haberla conocido había formado parte de mí ahora. Algunas personas dirán que solo es una pequeña aventura debido a la falta de necesidad de parte de mi esposa… pero yo sentía que era algo más…algo muchísimo más fuerte que eso. Este sentimiento no lo había sentido desde aquel primer año de matrimonio que tenia con Tanya, que después de un tiempo se fue desvaneciendo como la llama de una vela, yo me sentía como esa vela a quien fueron dejando sola con el pasar de los años. Pero esta vez era diferente con Bella, con ella no era cosa de una simple llama y ya sino que era fuego, muchísimo fuego que ardía por todo mi ser. Que me quemaba completamente y me dejaba formar parte de ella.

Estaba totalmente enamorado de Bella y no estaba dentro de mis planes dejarla ir.

Seguía en aquel beso profundo que me hacía sentir miles de vibraciones en mi cuerpo. Me separe un poco de ella para tomar aire y al recomponerme empecé a besar su cuello tan suave como la seda. Lentamente fui levantando un poco su blusa hasta la altura de su cintura. Pero fue ahí donde me detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba porque me detenía?

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte confundió

-Edward… yo… no creo que sea lo mejor que sigamos-me comento con la mirada perdida en otro lado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Me quede estupefacto, ¿Qué acaso ella no quería esto tanto como yo? Entonces reaccione; el hecho de que yo supiera que estaba enamorado de ella no significa que ella tenga la obligación de sentir lo mismo hacia mí. No podía obligarla si ella no quería tener nada conmigo. Estaba siendo muy egoísta solo pensando en lo que yo quería y sin pensar siquiera en lo que le importaba a Bella.

Lentamente me levante de la cama y me senté viendo hacia la ventana. Ya era demasiado tarde y pronto Tanya estaría llamando a casa exigiéndome saber donde estoy. Aunque lo mas probable es que yo no le contestara después de todo, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus sermones.

-No te preocupes Bella, tienes razón yo no soy nadie para presionarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras…- ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de no tener intimidad con nadie dentro de mucho tiempo, gracias a Tanya pero eso podría sobrellevarlo, pero con Bella era diferente, era como si ella fuera la pieza que siempre falto en mi.

Empecé a levantarme de la cama pero algo se aferro a mi muñeca. Devolví la mirada al sentir el cálido tacto, primero encontré la delicada mano de Bella que era la que me estaba deteniendo y levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos grandes ojos chocolate que me miraban profundamente.

-,Edward lo que pasa es que tengo miedo a volver resultar herida debido a lo de Mike…-su expresión mostraba tortura me entraron unas ganas de golpear algo o mas bien a alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con M.- pero lo creas o no estoy enamorada de ti Edward

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que yo volviera a sentirme completo. Mi corazón iba a reventar de la felicidad. Me volví a sentar en la cama y agarre sus suaves manos con las mías y le dije con toda sinceridad:

-Bella, quiero que entiendas que nunca te haría daño. Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás.

Apenas termine de decir aquello unos brazos me abrazaron rápidamente y sus labios embriagadores atraparon los míos en un profundo beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Empezó a sonar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo derecho, pero a mí no me importo en lo más mínimo, de lo único que estaba consiente en este momento es que tenia a Bella entre mis brazos y yo estaba en los suyos, eso era lo único que importaba.

-

-

-

La luz del sol en la mañana siguiente fue lo que me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente y la verdad había dormido perfectamente a diferencia de otras noches en las que no había podido pegar el ojo. Pero lo mejor de todo fue la hermosa vista que tuve al abrir los ojos. Me encontraba acostado boca arriba pero a mi lado derecho tenia abrazada a un ángel de la cintura. Aquello no era un ángel… Era muchísimo mejor. Su belleza no podía ser comparada con ni siquiera eso. Se veía tan tranquila dormida. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado pero aun así a mí me gustaba como se veía. Por mi podría traer los peores harapos del mundo y no me importaría en lo más mínimo ya que hasta con eso se vería hermosa. Recordé lo de la noche pasada, como encajamos como si fuéramos una sola persona. Estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro.

Volteé hacia el lado izquierdo y agarre mi celular para observar la hora que era pero curiosamente me encontré con algo más… ¡TENIA 15 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE ALICE! Dios ahora que se le habrá ocurrido a esa pequeña duende conocida mejor como mi mejor amiga. Luego vi un mensaje de ella:

_Edward debido a la tormenta_

_Les se quedo conmigo_

_Debido a la tormenta que se desato no se preocupen por nada_

_PD. Supongo que la tormenta de anoche no fue_

_Nada comparada con lo que hicieron ustedes_

_Besos Alice_

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice y sonreí para mi mismo cuando pensé que de hecho fue mucho más fuerte lo que hicimos Bella y yo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola! Aqui de nuevo dejandoles un capitulo! **

**Espero que les guste mucho como a mi me gusto, porque tengo que decir que yo solamente escribi como los primeros 5 parrafos lo demas fue escrito por mi colega Mayra...mil gracias por ayudarme.**

**Tambien muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! Wow estoy tan feliz!!! no saben como me hacen sentir**

**Un favorsito si no es mucho pedi....REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, solo den click en el cuadrito con las letras verdes!**

**Muchas gracias tambien por sus alertas, favoritos, y todo.**

**Se cuidan**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson.**


	5. Tarde Juntos

_**Esta historia es 100% ORIGINAL. Los nombres son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombres sin algun fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**_

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto mi ángel, no me había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

-De Alice, me mando un mensaje diciéndome que Leslie se quedo con ella-.

-¿Sabes?- me comento, mientras hacía círculos en mi pecho, se sentía tan bien-. A Leslie le gustas mucho, te quiero mucho, y tengo que decir que es raro, ya que tiene ese sexto sentido de saber quien es buena persona y quién no.

-Yo también la quiero mucho, además de que es muy linda, como la madre- bese su frente.

-¿Edward?- me pregunto.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te importaría si te preguntara algo?

-Claro que no, amor. Dime.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?- me pregunto mirando mis ojos. Ella no solamente quería ver salir mi respuesta de mis labios, sino que también quería leerla en mis ojos.

-Bueno, la verdad Bella es que encantaría que fueras mi novia. Los términos "amante" o "la otra" no quedarían bien en ti. Claro, si a ti te parece.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo mientras se alzaba un poco para besar.

Definitivamente Bella era la mujer con la que quería despertar por el resto de mis días.

Después de nuestra platica matutina, decidimos pasar por Leslie a casa de Alice. Alice no dejo de echarnos indirectas sobre lo de ayer en la noche. Bella al parecer solo le dijo que teníamos una relación pero a escondidas, sabía que tanto a ella como yo, no nos gustaba el término "amantes" pero de todas formas es lo que somos. Alice lo acepto bien, pero solo nos dijo unas palabras con las cuales recapacitamos.

_-"Es perfecto que ustedes dos estén juntos, pero recuerden una cosa; Edward no eres libre y Bella no estás sola- _dijo refiriéndose a Leslie.

Y tenía razón, ella no tenia porque saber en que situación estábamos solamente le diríamos que estaba juntos. Ella era solo una pequeña de 4 años, no tenía porque cargar con las consecuencias del adulterio que Bella y yo estábamos cometiendo. Y al parecer Bella pensó lo mismo que yo. Solamente queríamos que la menor gente resultara herida. A mí me urgía que llegara Tanya, ahora más que nunca, sentí la necesidad de pedirle el divorcio, pero aun faltaban dos tediosos meses para que regresara.

Cuando decidimos decirle a Leslie lo que sucedía entre Bella y yo, Bella pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo en su casa ya que ahí podríamos platicar más tranquilamente. Después de una deliciosa comida, cortesía de Bella, nos sentamos los 3 en la sala de Bella y tome a Leslie para sentarla en mi regazo.

-Mami, estoy inflada de la comida- le dijo Leslie a Bella, mientras se frotaba su pequeña pancita.

-Cariño, se te pasara, pero también tienes que dejar de comer muy rápido. Tendré que regañar a tío Emmett.

-Nooo- hizo un puchero-. El es bueno, al igual de Rose y Jasper y tía Alli y Edward.

Sonreí. Era una niña extraordinaria.

-Bueno, Leslie- comencé a decirle-. Tu mami y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte.

-¿A si? ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, cariño, Edward y yo estamos juntos.

Bella y yo esperamos expectantes su reacción. Pero no demostró ninguna. Fue como si le hubiéramos dicho lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Y que opinas?- le pregunte.

-Pues…está bien ¿no?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-. Además, la tía Alli ya me había dicho que ustedes fueron a ser novios.

-¿Tía Alli te dijo eso?- le pregunto Bella enarcando una ceja.

Absintio, mientras abría mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, pues tía Alli, tiene razón, además corazón es _somos_ no _fueron._

_-_Okis-dijo mientras se concentraba y repetía-. Somos, somos, somos.

Mire a Bella.

-Oh es que ella se aprende las palabras mejor cuando las repite.

La tarde paso tranquilamente, vimos varias películas, entre ellas "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates" y "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche".

Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que Leslie nos sorprendió, a Bella y a mí, con su pregunta.

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué no te vives con nosotras?- me pregunto algo ¿esperanzada?

-Porque…este…mi mama no me deja- ella frunció el ceño.

-Hablare con tu mami para que te deje, ¿Okis?

-De acuerdo cariño, pero a lo mejor me pega- dije fingiendo una cara de dolor.

-No- dijo negando con su carita-. No te va a pegar, porque tú eres muy bueno y yo te quiero mucho y si no, le diré a tía Alli que me enseñe como hace que mi mami se pruebe esa ropa corta en las tiendas.

-Leslie- le dijo Bella, quien ahora estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- dijo en forma más inocente de lo que ya era.

Después de que terminara la película, me percate de que Leslie se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Sentí una emoción desconocida en mi, estaba con la mujer que amaba y sentía a Leslie como mi hija, me sentí como en…familia. Eso era. Familia.

Nunca admitiría, o al menos no por el momento, de cómo sentía a Leslie, no quiera incomodar a Bella. Después de que fuimos acostar a Leslie, Bella me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-De nuevo, desde que te conocí, pase otra increíble tarde- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tengo que decir lo mismo. La verdad me preocupo un poco la reacción de Leslie al comentarle sobre lo nuestro, pero lo tomo muy bien. Es grandioso.

-Si lo fue- no pude estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Te veré mañana?- me pregunto ansiosa.

-Siempre que tú quieras.

Dicho eso me acerque para besar sus hermosos labios, siempre que la besaba era un sensación nueva. La tome de la cintura para acercarla más a mí y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Profundizamos más el beso, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Te extrañare esta noche- susurre delicadamente en su oído.

-Igual yo.

* * *

_**Hola! Volvi despues de un poco mas de una semana. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, jaja. **_

_**Bueno primerto que nada tengo que agradecerles a TODAS por su apoyo! En serio me levantaron el animo, no saben como me senti cuando me comenzaron a llegar sus reviews con sus comentarios acerca de la historia y apoyandome.**_

_**En las vacaciones, tuve la oportunidad de escribir la historia hasta el capitulo 12, entonces ya cualquier parecido con cualquier fic, en serio ya seria MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**Tambien muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, sus alertas de autor e historia, por agregarme a favoritos...por todo eso MIL GRACIAS! En fan fiction UN REVIEW ES LA PAGA DEL ESCRITOR.**_

_**No sean malas y dejenme su review! Denle al botoncito GO o denle clic al recuadrito con la leyenda REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER. Porfa denjenme saber que les parece la historia, si merezco flores, golpes, Edward´s Cullen, acribilladas, a los Volturis, un dia en Isla Esme con Edward....LO QUE SEA!**_

_**Se cuidan**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**_


	6. Escondidos

_**Para este capitulo escuchen la cancion de ESCONDIDOS de CHENOA Y DAVIB BISBAL. Es vital! Si no la tienen DESCARGUENLA. Cuando vean un (*) pongan la cancion. =)**_

_**Esta historia es 100% ORIGINAL. Los nombres son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombres sin algun fin de lucro.**_

* * *

EDWARD POV

¡Había sido el mes más feliz de mi vida!

Cada vez amaba más a Bella y a Leslie. Eran unas chicas extraordinarias, sencillas, fuertes. LAS AMABA.

Se estaba acercando la navidad y ya tenía el regalo para Leslie y Bella. Hubiera comprado regalos para mis amigos, pero Rosalie y Emmett iban a pasar la navidad en casa de los padres de Rosalie, al igual que Jasper y Alice, puesto que Alice quería conocer a los padres a Jasper y Rosalie antes de su boda, así que pasaría una increíble navidad con Bella y Leslie.

Antes de que se fueran, Alice y Jasper se llevaron a Leslie a hacer sus compras navideñas. Alice nos dijo que como eran compras navideñas iban a tardar todo el día, por lo que Leslie se quedaría en casa de Alice.

Aproveche esa oportunidad para estar con Bella, no es que Leslie fuera un obstáculo para si, sino que están en presencia de ella tenía que "comportarme" como decía Bella. Es que era tan difícil pensar con claridad teniéndola todo el día cerca.

Ese día decidí por fin llevarla a mi casa. Desde que nos conocimos nuestros "encuentros" siempre habían sido en su casa. Sabía que a lo mejor era algo incomodo para ella estar viendo fotos de Tanya y mías juntos, pero quería que conociera mi casa, mi supuesto hogar, por si algún día me necesitara, saber a dónde ir.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, sentí como Bella se ponía algo incomoda.

-Bella- le dije en un susurro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que…- dudo en decirme-. Me siento algo incomoda están aquí, siento que no soy bienvenida.

-No Bella, no quiero que te sientas así. Tu eres bienvenida aquí, por mi. No quiero que pienses en Tanya.

Vi que iba a reclamar. Entonces era eso. Se sentía incomoda por Tanya.

-Es que Edward, no sé. Siento como si ella estuviera aquí y como si de repente fuera a aparecer y…

Calle su linda boquita con un beso tierno. No le permitiría hablar más. Pero sentí que se estremecía. Algo me estaba ocultando.

-¿Bella, que pasa?

-Es que Edward, siento que no estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Sentí que mi corazón se iba al suelo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No me quieres acaso?- le pregunte atropelladamente.

-Claro que si, Edward- dijo mientras en sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. TE AMO. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, pero…aunque tu matrimonio con Tanya no vaya bien no quiere decir que podamos hacerle esto.

-Bella, lo sé. Pero quien quita y ella en este preciso momento este haciendo lo mismo que nosotros vamos a hacer.

-¿Vamos a hacer?- pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas perfectas. Sabia ella perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Sí, lo que vamos a hacer- le dije mientras la acercaba mas a mí y la comenzaba a besar tiernamente.

Cuando nuestro beso se torno algo más apasionado me susurro al oído.

-Vamos a tu habitación-.

Dicho eso, la cargue y la lleve al piso de arriba cargando. Entre a mi habitación y con un pie cerré la puerta y la recosté delicadamente en la cama.

Comenzamos de nuevo nuestro beso, iniciando nuevamente lenta y suavemente. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Edward- susurro delicadamente en mi oído-. Hazme el amor. (*)

_Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel_

Comencé a retirarle su camisa. Desabroche todos los botones y ella hizo lo propio con mi camiseta.

_Júrame una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más  
solo un poco más que ayer_

-Te amo Bella.

-Te amo Edward.

_Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón_

Nos deshicimos de toda nuestra ropa y nos hicimos de nuevo de beso llenos de amor, verdad, pasión.

_Escondido, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj_

_Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor_

-Edward, soy tan afortunada por tenerte aquí conmigo- dijo Bella casi sin aliento.

-Yo soy el afortunado, Bella.

_Bésame mientras sientas la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tu  
intentarías amarme más  
solo un poco más que ayer_

Delicadamente me situé en medio de ella y poco a poco, comenzó a ser mía de nuevo.

_Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos  
tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón_

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le dije entre cada jadeo.

_Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj_

Escondidos, solos tu y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor

Estando con ella nada me importaba, no importaba si esto era algo "prohibido", no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

_Clandestinamente, intercambiamos el calor  
indiscutiblemente, terminamos viendo el sol_

_Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj_

Escondidos, solos tu y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del, interior  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor

BELLA POV

Era navidad, y por primera vez, desde hace mucho en verdad quería celebrarla. Estaría con mi pequeño sol y con el amor de mi vida.

Estaba preparando la cena, algo pequeño, dado a que solo seriamos nosotros 3 así que estaba preparando ensalada de papas, una pierna de jamón y un pay de queso.

Leslie y Edward estaban trayendo los regalos que Edward había comprado, los de Leslie y los míos ya estaban debajo del árbol.

Termine de preparar y todo y comencé a poner la mesa. Llegaron justo a tiempo.

-¿Mami?- pregunto mi solecito.

-Estoy en la cocina, corazón.

-En seguida voy- dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

Me reí. Los dos se pusieron en el marco de la puerta.

-No te decía a ti, pero bienvenido de nuevo- le dije a Edward mientas lo besaba levemente en los labios.

Escuche una risita.

-Mami, pap…Edward- dijo poniéndose rojita-. No hacer eso enfrente de mí.

Edward por llevarle la corriente me beso de nuevo. Escuchamos de nuevo otra risa. Cuando Edward estaba con Leslie en verdad cambiaba, se convertía en un niño pequeño, discutiendo que si quien era mejor entre Patricio Estrella y Bob Esponja.

La cena paso tranquilamente, entre comentarios sobre que le habíamos pedido a _Santa Claus _y que si nos lo traería.

Llego el momento más feliz para Leslie, ósea, abrir los regalos. Me sentí tan feliz por mi niña viendo brincar por toda la sala. Comencé yo a entregar mis regalos.

-Bueno- dije mientras sostenía entre mis manos un pequeño regalos, era del la forma de un cubo forrado de papel azul con copos de nieve-. Es para Edward.

Se lo entregue y lo abrió.

-¡WOW! La colección de Debussy, ¿Cómo supiste que no la tenía?- me pregunto, mientras me daba un beso de agradecimiento en los labios.

-Tuve tiempo de inspeccionar tus cosas- le conteste guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno este va para- dije haciendo un poco de suspenso- Leslie.

Vino corriendo hacia mí, rasgo el papel rosa de _Rosita Fresita_ versión navideña y saco su regalo.

-Worales- comento Leslie-. Es la Barbie Malibu con su carro y mansión.

Su felicidad hacia que mi corazón se hinchara.

-Gracias mami-dijo dándome un beso-. Eres la mejor.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno- dijo Edward.

Edward se dirigió al árbol, con su elegante caminar, y tomo una caja de tamaño pequeño.

-Leslie, este es tuyo- le tendió la caja forrada de color rojo con un moño verde.

Leslie abrió impacientemente la caja y me cayó en gracia su cara al ver el regalo.

-¿Papel?- pregunto Leslie-. ¿Me diste papel?

-Si- dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- Ese papel te llevara a ti, a tu mami y a otra persona a Disneylandia.

-¿Disney?- pregunto atónita mi hija-. ¿Dónde está el castillo ese que sale en las películas de princesas? ¿Dónde está Mickey Mouse? ¿Campanita?

-Sí, ese mismo Disney- le contesto Edward.

-AHAHAHAHA- comenzó a gritar Leslie-. ¡Mami, vamos a Disney!

Estaba brinque y brinque por toda la habitación, que no se percato de que Edward me había entregado mi regalo.

Lo abrí y sí que me lleve una sorpresa.

-¿Un llavero?- me reí con ganas.

-Mañana te diré de que se trata- me prometió besando mi frente.

Cuando Leslie por se tranquilizo, fue al árbol y saco dos regalos mas. Tenían los nombre de "Mami" y "Edward". Probablemente Alice le había etiquetado los regalos para que no se confundieran.

-Tengan- dijo Leslie, extendiéndonos los regalos-. Espero que les guste.

-Las damas primero- me dijo Edward cuando le mire.

Abrí el regalo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era una fotografía con su portarretratos. Era una foto mía con Edward y Leslie. Edward cargaba a Leslie con un brazo y con el otro me sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Era una foto que nos había tomado, amablemente, una viejita cuando fuimos de día de campo. Era hermosa.

-¿Mami, no te gusto?- me pregunto Leslie.

-Claro que si mi niña. Es hermoso. Gracias- le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-¡Yupi!- grito- Ahora abre el tuyo Edward.

Edward abrió rápidamente el regalo y también era el mismo regalo que el mío, solo que la foto no era igual. Era una foto mía y de Edward, estábamos besándonos. El tenia sus manos en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías alrededor de su cuello. Esa foto nos la había tomado Leslie.

-Leslie, es perfecta- dijo Edward-. Gracias, mi niña.

Leslie salto a su regazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Edward la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

Después de que convencimos a Leslie de que se fuera a dormir, porque si no después _Santa Claus_ no iba a llegar. Edward y yo nos fuimos a _nuestra_ habitación y nos quedamos dormidos profundamente.

-

-

-

-¡DESPIERTEN!- grito Leslie mientras saltaba en la cama.

-Leslie, amor, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward.

-¡YA ES NAVIDAD! ¡VAMOS A VER QUE NOS DEJO SANTA!- siguió brincando en la cama.

-De acuerdo- dije, mientras retiraba los cobertores.

Leslie fue la primera en bajar a la sala. Estaba eufórica.

-Mami, mira, me dejo una bici y un _ken _ para mi Barbie y ¿una sillita?- pregunto.

-Que bien Leslie- dije con emoción-. ¿Una sillita? ¿Para que?

-Sabrá el señor de rojo- dijo Leslie restándole importancia, mientras se montaba en su bicicleta.

Edward estaba viendo por la ventana, por sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa.

-Chicas ¿ya vieron afuera?- nos pregunto Edward.

Leslie y yo negamos la cabeza y Edward hizo ademan de salir al jardín.

Cuando abrió la puerta, mi mandíbula cayó.

-Edward…Edward- tartamudee-. En una…una…CAMIONETA. **(En mi perfil la foto)**

Si, así era. Era una hermosa camioneta color blanco con un gran moño azul en el techo, era grande, lo suficiente para transportarnos a los 3. Era sencillamente perfecta.

-WOW MAMI- dijo Leslie-. Santa se _wow_ contigo.

Aun estaba en shock y no porque era de parte de Santa si no por parte de Edward. Lo sabía.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo Edward, mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Me encanta- dije sin creerlo aun-. Gracias. Ahora entiendo lo del llavero.

-Me alegro que te guste- susurro dulcemente en mi oído. Me estremecí ante delicioso aroma que despedía su aliento.

-Mami, ahora sé porque Santa me dejo la sillita- la mire con los ojos abiertos-. Para la camioneta.

Nos metimos en ella. Era fabulosa. Había una carpeta ahí. La abrí de inmediato.

-Está a mi nombre- dije sin aliento-.

-Es tuya, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?- me dijo Edward.

-¿Seguro de vida y de auto?

-Bella con tu suerte- se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto mami- dijo Leslie desde la parte trasera de la camioneta-. Santa pensó en todo.

* * *

_**Hola!!! Primero que nada MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen el saber que les gusta el fic y siempre, para mi, es genial abrir el msn y ver que tengo reviews suyos! GRACIAS**_

_**En lo personal me gusto como quedo el capitulo.**_

_**Bueno tambien quiero darles gracias a todas las que me mandaron flores ciberneticas, noches de pasion con Edward en Isla Esme (sin el inconveniente de la ruptura de columna gracias a Nessie) jejeje. En serio que muchas gracias!**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo, es siguiente, osea el 7 y el 8, para mi son los mas fregones, jeje, espero que anden super bien.**_

_**Recuerden:**_

_**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS y mas REVIEWS.**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**_


	7. Tanya

_**Esta historia es 100% ORIGINAL. Los nombres son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombres sin algun fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**_

Estaba recostado en mi cama. Aun pensando en esa increíble navidad que me había hecho para Bella y su pequeña hija, Leslie. Sus Disfrutando un poco de la soledad. Me agradaba, pero no era algo con lo que me gustaría vivir para siempre.

Escuche, entre todo el silencio que abundaba en mi casa, que un coche se estacionaba fuera de esta. Sonreí tontamente. Bella había venido a visitarme. Escuche cuando abrían la puerta.

¿Le había dado llaves de mi casa? No importo mucho, ya que al fin de cuentas era Bella.

-Eddie, ya llegue- se anuncio _ella._

Tanya.

Maldición, ya estaba en casa. ¿No se suponía que llegaba dentro de otro mes más? Repase internamente la última conversación que había sostenido con ella.

"_-Bueno, también te llamaba para decirte que planeo quedarme otro mes aquí en Denali, mi hermana Kate acaba de dar a luz y planeo ayudarle- me dijo fríamente."_

No. Ella si me había avisado que llegaría dentro de un mes, solo que como estaba tan metido en mi burbuja personal con Bella y Leslie que no medí el tiempo.

_-¡Rayos!-_ me dije internamente. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y corrí hacia el piso de abajo y ahí estaba Tanya. Mi _esposa_.

Sentí escalofríos al pensar en ella de esa forma.

-Eddie- ella sabía perfectamente como odiaba ese sobrenombre-. ¿Feliz de tenerme de vuelta?

_No- _conteste en mi mente_-. Por supuesto que no._

-Claro- le mentí. En el tono de mi voz no había expresión alguna.

La veía algo diferente. Se veía un poco mas rellena, sus senos se veían algo grandes y su cara, hermosa por cierto, tenía que reconocerlo Tanya tenía una cara bonita; se veía mas hinchada.

_-¿Edward?- _me pregunto una voz dentro de mi cabeza-. _¿Qué diablos dices?_

Bueno, probablemente aquella voz tenía razón y solo era mi imaginación. A lo mejor solo era esa blusa que traía y a lo mejor comió demasiado en Denali.

-_Ja- _se burlo esa voz dentro de mí-. _Por favor. ¿En serio crees que Tanya es de las que come demasiado? ¿Recuerdas que casi siempre tienes que tirar la comida intacta porque se hizo mala donde no se la come?_

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en ello. Solamente quería sentarme con ella para platicar sobre nuestro matrimonio. No pensaba en aplazar más mi divorcio. Quería estar con Bella de una forma correcta y no como _amantes_.

-No me esperabas- no era una pregunta.

-Solo me tomaste desprevenido- dije con indiferencia-. Te ves cambiada.

TANYA POV

-_Maldición-_ pensé en mis adentros-. _Edward, claramente, se dio cuenta de mi cambio._

-Sí, estar cerca de mi familia, creo me hizo algo de afecto- le dije excusándome-. Tu bien sabes lo bien que cocina Carmen.

Algún día tendría que decírselo, no podía esconderlo hasta que naciera. ¿Pero que le diría?

_-Edward ¿Qué crees? Estoy embarazada, por supuesto, no es tuyo, pero quiero hacerte creer que si lo es… ¿Qué como paso? Bueno tu sabes, la carne es débil y tu, la verdad, es que ya no me atraes, pero tu dinero si. Por favor, ¿en realidad crees que por una aventura que tuve con un tal Mike Newton, voy a dejarte? Obviamente no, quiero decir, Mike tiene dinero, pero no tanto como tu. Así que de algún modo u otro tendré que hacerte creer que es nuestro hijo._

Sera tan fácil de convencer a Edward, el cree que en realidad lo amo y que por nada del mundo lo cambiaria. Solo era cuestión de emborracharlo o drogarlo, hacerle creer el día siguiente que habíamos tenido relaciones y poco después le daría la noticia de que seriamos padres. Los dos.

-¿Edward?- le pregunte. No soportaba más su indiferencia-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo estoy cansado, he tenido bastante trabajo en el hospital.

-Ahh esos chiquillos- _estúpidos niños_-. Te he dicho un millón de veces que consigas otro trabajo. Esos malditos niños solo nos están separando.

-Tanya- ya se estaba enojando-. Yo también te he dicho un montón de veces que no te dirijas a los pequeños de esa forma. Porque lo creas o no, esos _malditos niños_ como tú los llamas, son los que te dan para comer, darte tus lujos y estar de viaje todo el tiempo.

-¿Sabes que Edward?- le dije hostigada-. No planeo pelear contigo, vengo bastante cansada.

-Perfecto. Yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo.

-Fíjate en lo que estas diciendo, Edward. Yo no te estoy diciendo que no quiero _hablar _contigo, lo que no quiero es _pelear._

-Como sea Tanya- dicho esto salió de la casa.

EDWARD POV

¿Ahora que iba a ser? Decirle a Bella que Tanya ya había llegado, creo que era lo más conveniente. Ella sabía perfectamente en la situación en la que nos habíamos conocido. Además ella era muy comprensiva.

Llegue a su casa en tiempo record. La camioneta que le había regalado el día de navidad estaba aparcada enfrente de su casa.

No me dio tiempo de tocar. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente poso sus dulces y cálidos labios sobre los míos. Eso me hizo olvidar a lo que venia.

La amaba. A pesar de todo.

-Te amo- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Te amo, pase lo que pase.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- si es era intuitiva.

-Tanya regreso- vi como el hermoso color que siempre adornaba su lindo rostro desapareció.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo.

-Bueno, algún día tenia que volver ¿no?- puso una sonrisa, pero forzada.

-Si, pero siento que nos dio muy poco tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, definitivamente ya no podemos estar juntos, no tiene aquí ni 1 hora y ya peleamos.

-Siento mucho que estés en esta situación- se disculpo.

-No es tu culpa. Es mía y de ella. Mía, por permitir que nuestro matrimonio llegara tan lejos, aun sabiendo que no había demasiado futuro con ella y ella por simplemente por ser tan arrogante y superficial.

-Sabes que siempre te esperare ¿cierto?- el tono de su voz no me agrado en absoluto.

-¿Por qué dices eso Bella?- le pregunte algo confundido-. Sabes que me voy a divorciar de Tanya. Que estaré contigo lo antes posible de una forma correcta.

-Es que- tomo aire- siento que algo va a suceder. Tengo miedo de perderte, siento como si fueras a desaparecer.

Tome su cara entre mis manos.

-Bella, nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

-

-

-

Habia pasado una semana desde que Tanya había llegado, nuestro contacto simplemente era de un "buenos días", "regreso más tarde" y un seco "buenas noches".

Aunque tenía que decir que estaba algo preocupado por ella, ya que a mitad de la noche se levantaba al baño a vomitar. Le diría que se hiciera unos exámenes.

Una mañana aburrida y sin nada especial, como todas las mañanas que no despertaba a lado de Bella, estaba poniéndome mi camisa para irme al hospital y tire la bolsa de Tanya, que se encontraba en el tocador.

Refunfuñe.

Recogí todas cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa, lo último que metí fue un sobre con un símbolo del Hospital de Denali. Tenía el nombre de Tanya impreso en la parte de enfrente. Saque la hoja que se encontraba dentro del sobre y leí detenidamente lo que este decía.

Me quede sin aire.

_Paciente: Tanya Cullen_

_Fecha: 04/MARZO/2009_

_Objetivo: Análisis prueba de embarazo_

_Resultado: Positivo_

¿4 de marzo? Hice cuentas.

Suspire… ¿aliviado?

El bebe que esperaba Tanya no era mío. En esos días ni siquiera estaba aquí .Ella me había sido infiel. Sentí algo de alivio el saber que el bebe no era mío.

TANYA POV

Tenía aquí más de 2 semanas y aun no le decía a Edward. Tendría que hacerlo pronto. Sentí que cada día que pasaba me ponía más gorda. _Estúpido embarazo._

Estaba buscando unos papales de la casa, cuando vi un portarretratos. En él había una foto de Edward con una chica de cabello color castaño, flacucha, se estaban…besando. A sí que Edward tenía una aventura. Justo lo que necesitaba, ya no podía hacerme el espectáculo. Definitivamente éramos iguales.

Sonreí con sarcasmo.

Deje el portarretratos y seguí buscando los tediosos papeles. Pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

Había un sobre una agencia de autos. Saque los papeles que había dentro de este. Eran sobre una camioneta y estaban a nombre de una tal Isabella Swan. Debía ser la chica de la foto.

La maldita perra no se conformaba con ser amante de Edward, si no que hasta una camioneta logro sacarle. Tenía que reconocerlo, era lista.

En el sobre venia la dirección de esta Isabella. Le haría una visita.

_**Espero haberlas dejado en suspenso, si no, no sirvo como escritora de historias de miedo, jeje.**_

_**Ok, ok, ok...SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO! En serio que si, la verdad ni como excusarme :S**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Agradezco casa uno de ellos, por breve que sea. En serio son la mejor paga que un escritor que publica en Fanfiction puede tener.**_

_**Fueron 18 reviews! Wow! Osea que estamos en 80, ¿no podriamos llegar a los 100? son solo 20, porfa, porfa, porfa (se los suplico con carita al estilo Alice Cullen, jeje)**_

_**Pues ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, les dare un adelanto.**_

"¿Tanya?- dije asustada. Venia a pegarme, gracias a Dios, Leslie estaba con Emmett y Rose."

"Vaya- dijo con una mueca en su hermosa cara- me conoces."

_**Aahh que les parecio? Jajaja.**_

_**Pues como sabran a Mexico la azota una epidemia, asi que tengo una semana libre. Asi que si se portan bien, XD, jaja, les subire capitulo pronto, a lo mejor para el jueves o si me dejan a los 100 reviews mañana! Sii como lo leyeron.**_

_**Se cuidan mucho**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**_

_***Siento mucho usar el soborno, jeje.**_


	8. Los Motivos y El Adios

_**Esta historia es 100% ORIGINAL. Los nombres son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombres sin algun fin de lucro.**_

BELLA POV

-Bella, por favor- me rogo Emmett-. Deja que Leslie vaya con Rose y yo. Porfis.

-Ándale mami- también me suplico Leslie-. Quiero ir con tía Rose y tío Emmett.

-¿Siii?- dijeron los dos con carita del gato con botas.

Se veían monísimos. Obviamente no me podía resistir a semejantes caritas.

-Claro que si- les dije.

Los saltaron y Emmett cargo a Leslie.

-Gracias Bella- dijo Emmett de todo corazón-. Necesito ir practicando. Cuidar de un niño no es fácil.

-¿¿¿Qué???

-Ok, nunca te dije, pero Rose y yo estamos esperando un bebe.

-Wow, Emmett eso es genial. ¿Cuánto tiene?- dije mientras lo abrazaba. Quise imitarlo en sus abrazos de oso pero fue un fracaso.

-Sí, pero porfa no digas que yo te dije. Rose para eso quería que me llevara a Leslie con nosotros, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que quiere comprar pero dijo que necesitaba a Leslie. Tiene 1 mes apenas, nos acabamos de enterar, solo que no quiere decirle aun a Alice, ya sabes lo de su boda y todo eso.

-¿A Leslie?- pregunte. ¿Qué no se supone que Alice es la experta en todo esto?

-Sí, bueno. Ella cree que una niña le dará más emoción a la noticia.

-Oh, está bien- le dije-. La quiero en casa temprano.

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo con levantando una mano-. Pero si por una situación no puedo traer a casa temprano se quedara conmigo y con Rose, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien. Pero nada de perversidades enfrente de ella.

-Bella, creo que Rose y yo somos más decentes que tú y Edward.

Se rio estrepitosamente. Y yo, simplemente me sonroje.

-Está bien, está bien- le dije-. Leslie, amor, te portas bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Hazle caso a tía Rose.

-Eehh ¿y yo que?- pregunto a Emmett, con una sonrisa ancha. Me volvi de nuevo con Leslie.

-Tu hazle caso a tía Rose- le guiñe un ojo.

-Si mami- me dijo-. Bye, te quiero.

Me dio un beso.

-Yo más pequeña.

Emmett y Leslie salieron disparados fuera de la casa.

Me senté en el sofá, pensando. Tanya había llegado hace más de 2 semanas y Edward y yo siempre tratábamos de que nuestros encuentros fueran algo reservados. Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que había conocido a Edward y presiento que no solo a mi me cambio mi vida, también a Leslie.

Un día cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto, revise a ver si ya estaba dormida. Estaba hincada frente a su cama, me daba la espalda. Estaba rezando, sus palabras se me quedaron tatuadas en la cabeza.

"_Diosito, te pido porque mi mami y, aunque nadie sabe que le digo así, mi papi Edward se casen y me den un hermanito. Cuídalos mucho, así como a mi tía Alli, a mi tío Jazz, a mi tío Emmy y a mi tía Rose. Amén."_

Aproveche para limpiarla y fui al súper en la camioneta. Aun me costaba hacerme a la idea de que la camioneta era mía.

Cuando llegue acomode la despensa en su lugar, en eso sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir y ahí estaba mi pesadilla.

Tanya.

Trague en seco.

-¿Tanya?- dije asustada. Venía a pegarme, gracias a Dios Leslie estaba con Emmett y Rose.

-Vaya- dijo con una mueca en su hermosa cara- me conoces. ¿Puedo pasar? No me gustaría decirte lo que te tengo que decir aquí afuera.

Solo me hice a un lado, sin poder articular palabra.

¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo fue que supo donde vivía?

-Mira, no vengo más a que dos sencillas razones- dijo. Miraba mi casa meticulosamente, haciendo caras de desagrado.

-Mira _Isabella_- dijo mi nombre como si fuera una maldición-. Se lo que tienes con Edward, se que eres su _amante_ y que te revuelcas con el cada vez que se ven.

Sentí como la sangre se iba de mi cara, como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y estomago.

-Bueno, también vengo a decirte que pierdes tu tiempo- se acerco peligrosamente hacia a mi.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije con el último aliento de voz que me quedaba.

-En verdad eres tonta. Estamos esperando un bebe, ¿no te lo dijo?

Un bebe.

Primer golpe bajo.

Sentí como las malditas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-Aayy- dijo fingiendo una cara de lastima-. ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? ¿Creíste que eras especial? ¿Creíste que se fijaría en alguien como _tú? _

Segundo golpe bajo.

-¿De verdad creíste que me podías hacer competencia?- dijo. Por la forma en la que me miraba se veía que disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento-. No eres más que una _aventura _para él.

Tercer golpe bajo.

Sentí que si no se iba en ese preciso momento, colapsaría enfrente de ella. No _iba _a darle ese gusto.

-Retírate de mi casa, por favor- le pedí. Mordiéndome la lengua para que no saliera un sollozo.

-Esta bien, termine- dijo con suficiencia-. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa Isabella.

-Dime- dije en un tono rudo.

-No dejes a mi hijo sin padre.

Dicho eso, se fue. Cuando escuche el auto arrancar, el mundo se me vino encima.

Aquel sollozo que moría por salir por fin lo hizo, lo hizo con un dolor que creí que no soportaría.

Me senté en el sillón con las rodillas abrazadas.

Llore, llore, llore, llore, hasta que me dolió la cabeza, hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron, hasta que sentí los ojos hinchados.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Me dolía, todo lo de él, todo lo que él me dijo, me dolía que no me había dicho nada. ¿En verdad era tan egoísta? Siempre supe que lo nuestro era un error, pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. La egoísta también era yo.

Solloce de nuevo.

Ya había tomando una decisión.

Con el dolor de mi alma y mi corazón, dejaría ir a Edward.

Tanya tenía razón, no podía dejar a un niño, que no tenía la culpa de nada, sin padre. No quería negarle al niño aquello que mi niña tanto deseaba. Un padre.

Tanya tenía toda la razón, no fui para el más que una _aventura_, algo con lo que entretenerse mientras ella no estaba, no se podía fijar en alguien como _yo, _no tenía nada en especial.

Las lágrimas salían abundantemente de mis ojos, creí que ya se habían secado. Tenía que dejar a Edward, tenía que dejarlo formar la familia que siempre quiso, estaría con la mujer en realidad ama y un hijo, que seguramente será igual de hermoso que el.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi dolor. Revise quien era. Era Emmett.

Me aclare la garganta antes de contestar.

-Hey Emmett- dije en un tono _algo _divertido. No quería que por medio del teléfono se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Yo era un maldito libro abierto.

-Hey Bells- contesto Emmett-. ¿Puede Leslie quedarse con nosotros? Es que estábamos viendo una película y se quedo dormida y la verdad se me haría feo despertarla.

-Claro Emmett, no te preocupes. En la mañana yo paso por ella.

-Está bien, solo que no tan en la mañana.

Me reí.

-De acuerdo. Duerman bien.

-Si igual tu. Bye.

Colgué.

Emmett se quedo con Leslie en el momento correcto. No quería que me viera llorar después de que Edward se fuera definitivamente de nuestras vidas.

Llore de nuevo.

Este dolor jamás se iría, permitimos que lo nuestro fuera demasiado lejos. Me había entregado a él en más de una ocasión, jamás me arrepentiría, pero cuando el dolor hace acto de presencia, me duelen hasta las uñas.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndolo que era importante que nos viéramos, enseguida me contesto.

Fui a tomar un baño, para relajar mis musculosos y despabilarme. Cuando Salí mire al espejo y vi mis ojos hinchados y rojos. Tenía que relajarme, tenía que encontrar algo que decirle a Edward, que el creyera que lo nuestro no fue más que un _error._

Pensar en lo nuestro de esa forma, me dolió, pero por el momento no derramaría mas lagrimas. Tenía que estar fuerte para cuando lo confrontara. Tenía que hacerle creer que ya no lo amaba.

Me cambie, desenrede mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Fui a la sala y ahí me senté hasta que llego Edward.

Cuando toco la puerta sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Respire unas cuantas veces antes de abrir.

No pude evitar sentir un gran agujero en mi pecho al verlo. Su belleza era un más devastadora y dolorosa cuando el final se acercaba.

-Bella, amor- dijo en un tono lleno de amor que por poco le volví a creer.

Se acerco para besarme pero voltee la cara.

-Bella, mi amor ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto con una mueca de dolor.

Respire profundamente.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- _se fuerte, se fuerte, se fuerte. _Me repetía interiormente.

-¿Acerca de que?

-No podemos seguir viéndonos.

-¿Qué?

_No llores, no llores, no llores_- me pedía internamente.

-Si Edward, quiero decir ¿en realidad crees que estaba funcionando?- _no llores, no seas débil._

-Claro que si Bella, yo te amo. Tú y Leslie son lo más importante en mi vida- me dijo con todo el amor posible. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

_-Bella, tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Recuerdas que va a ser padre?_

-No Edward, no me amas. Solo fui una aventura y ¿sabes que? Lo entiendo, con algo te tenías que entretener mientras llegaba Tanya.

-No Bella- me tomo de ambos abrazos-. Te amo, más de lo que nunca imagine amar a alguien.

-Edward no es así. Solo fui un desliz en tu perfecta vida.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- su perfecto rostro estaba lleno de lagrima y crispado de dolor.

-Solo me di cuenta de que no te amo y que no eres para mí- dije con el dolor más profundo que en mi vida había sentido, pero sabía que era lo correcto, era lo que _tenía _que hacer.

Aparto sus manos de mis brazos y retrocedió. Jamás en la vida me perdonaría ser la causante del dolor de este hermoso ángel, pero él iba a ser padre y no me lo había dicho. El perfectamente sabía lo que yo opinaba al respecto sobre que un padre abandone a su hijo.

-Está bien- dijo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas-. Pensé que este día nunca llegaría.

Lo mire fijamente, aunque no lo podía divisar bien, puesto que las lágrimas me nublaban los ojos.

Tomo mi cara entre sus grandes y cálidas manos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me quedaría a tu lado hasta que tu quisieras?- su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

Asentí.

-He cumplido mi palabra en ese aspecto- su hermosa mirada taladro la mía-. Aunque hubiera querido que nunca llegara este día.

Estaba a punto de ceder, pero recordé a Tanya, diciéndome la verdad, sobre lo de su embarazo, sobre que nunca le interese de verdad a Edward.

-Pues ya vez que llego- no podía verlo más-. Edward, por favor…

-Está bien, ya me voy. Pero aun así quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti.

¿Por qué me mentía de esa forma? Lo mire con dolor e ira. Cerré mis ojos.

-Edward por favor vete- le rogué.

Solo escuche como se abría y cerraba la puerta.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón, para que nuevas y más dolorosas lágrimas salieran a flote.

EDWARD POV

¿Qué había hecho mal? Pensé que estábamos de lo mejor.

Lagrimas salían descontroladamente de mis ojos. Tuve que estacionarme en un acotamiento porque no podía ver con claridad. Respire profundamente y recupere un poco la compostura, no quería que Tanya me viera así. No quería que me preguntara el porqué estaba llorando.

Encendí de nuevo mi volvo y conduje hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegue me sorprendió verla en la sala. Mire el reloj de la sala, marcaban mas de las 12 de la noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

-Estaba ocupado- le conteste cortante.

-Aja- me dijo-. ¿Qué te dijo Isabella?

Me petrifique. Ella sabía sobre Bella. Seguramente ella fue la causante de todo el dolor que ahora me embargaba.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Bella?

-¿Bella? Que estúpido sobrenombre- dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo malévola-. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que tenias una _aventura_? Vi su estúpida foto y los papeles de la camioneta.

El sentimiento de la tristeza fue reemplazado por la ira y el enojo.

-¿Y tú crees que también soy idiota?- le pregunte desafiante.

Me miro incrédula.

-¿Crees que no se que estas embarazada? ¿En verdad fuiste tan ingenua como para hacerme creer que era mi hijo?

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- me pregunto, no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz.

-Un día estaba arreglándome y por accidente tire tu bolso y ahí vi el sobre. A mí no me haces estúpido Tanya.

-Ni tú a mi Edward- este era un juego donde los dos estábamos empatados.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte molesto-. ¿No te basto con separarme de la mujer que amo?

-Aayy ¿en realidad la amabas?- pregunto con falsa lastima.

-Claro, es mucho mejor que tú en demasiados sentidos.

-¿Hasta en la cama? Supongo que el amor clandestino es mejor- dijo en tono de burla.

-No te permitiré que hablas así de ella.

-Está bien. Solo quiero que me des el divorcio.

-No me hare del rogar- le asegure.

-Sí, pero también quiero la casa, un coche y que me des una manutención para el bebe.

-¿Qué?

-Si, créeme saldrá mejor si lo haces por el bebe y ni por mí. Te saldrá…más barato.

-¿Y que gano yo?

-Tu libertad- asentí haciendo de lo que dijo algo más que obvio-. Le ahorras el show, que estoy dispuesta a dar, a Alice en su boda.

-Con ellos no te metas- le dije frustrado-. El problema es conmigo no con ellos.

-Calmado tigre. No pienso hacer nada si tú accedes a mis condiciones.

Tome el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos. Maldito el día en que me case con ella.

-Está bien- acepte.

-Ya ves, todos salimos beneficiados.

-De acuerdo, solo quiero dos cosas más.

-Lo que tú quieras amor.

Me trague el deseo de gritarle que no me llamara _amor._

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Bella?

-Oh, pues que íbamos a ser padres, que me amabas y que a ella no, que solo fue una aventura, que como creyó posible que alguien como _tu _se iba a fijar en alguien como _ella._

Sentí ganas de agarrarla a cachetadas, pero me controle.

-¿Otra cosita?- me pregunto.

-Sí. Por favor no vuelvas a visitar a Bella.

-Lo que tú quieras, _Eddie._

_**Hey! Hola! Aqui me tienen de nuevo.**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, les pedi llegar a los 100 reviews y me lo cumplieron (muchas gracias en verdad) y pues yo les prometi un nuevo capitulo y aqui se los traigo.**_

_**¿Que perra Tanya, verdad? Mira que ir a decirle todas esas cosas a Bella ¬¬**_

_**Ay no, la verdad es que senti horrible haciendo la despedida de Edward y Bella, solo me imaginaba a Edward llorando y se me encogia el corazon. =(**_

_**La verdad que disfrute escribiendo este capitulo!!!**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Recuerden que no hay mejor paga para nosotros que los reviews asi que dejen muchos!**_

_**Bueno el siguiente capitulo tratara de la planeacion de la boda de Alice, por si no lo recuerdan en la cena de compromiso fue donde se conocieron Bella y Edward.**_

_**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y MUCHOS REVIEWS! Porfa! =)**_

_**Se cuidan mucho**_

_***Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado escrito que me cuide de la influeza(influesia, dijeron otros ó_ó)**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**_


	9. Preparativos

_**Esta historia es 100% ORIGINAL. Los nombres son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombres sin algun fin de lucro.**_

* * *

BELLA POV

Había sido la peor semana de mi vida. Solo había dejado de ver una semana a Edward y me sentía fatal. Y lo peor de todo es que el dolor se hacía más agudo conforme los días.

Fue muy difícil decirle a Leslie que Edward se tenía que ir de nuestras vidas. Se lo dije de una forma en que ella pudiera entender y así lo hizo, pero yo sabía que algo había cambiado en ella.

En sus lindos ojos ya no se podía apreciar la esperanza. Y me dolía mucho saber que Edward y yo éramos los causantes de eso.

Todas las noches antes de irme a mi habitación pasaba por la suya y siempre la encontraba, o abrazando la foto que ella me dio de regalo de navidad o rezando porque Edward volviera.

No había noche en que no llorara o despertara llorando. _Algún día lo superare_, siempre me decía.

¿Pero a quien rayos engañaba? Amaba a Edward y cada día que no estaba conmigo lo amaba mas, me aferraba demasiado a su recuerdo y creo que eso hacía que el dolor desapareciera aunque fuera por unos momentos.

El tono de mi celular me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Hola- conteste patosamente.

-Bella, hola- reconocí el tono de voz inconfundible de Alice.

Alice, cuando supo de lo que paso entre Edward y yo, vino inmediatamente a consolarme, junto con Rose. Ellas eran las mejores amigas que podía pedir. Además me ayudaron en que era lo que tenía que decirle a Leslie.

-Hey Alice, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno quiero que tu y Leslie se alisten porque saldremos- me dijo emitiendo un gritito.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues, querida Bella, mi boda es dentro de 3 semanas y tengo que mandar a hacer sus vestidos y recoger los míos.

-Oh si, tu boda. Lo siento no he tenido tiempo de buscar el mío.

-Bella, no estás poniendo atención ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-Creo que no, lo siento- me disculpe.

-Dije que vamos a mandar a hacer sus vestidos- caí en la cuenta-. No dejare que mis _madrinas_ y mi _pajecito_ usen vestidos que después puedan ser usados en otra boda.

-Jajaja, ok, loca por la moda. ¿A que horas pasas por nosotras?

-En media hora.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

-Bye.

Cuando colgó fui a despertar a Leslie.

-Leslie, amor, hora de levantarse- le dije susurrando.

-Mmm- fue el ruido que hizo.

-Cariño, tía Alli vendrá por nosotras- le comente-. Viene para comprar vestidos.

Casi, casi instantáneamente se levanto. Definitivamente era una mini Alice.

-¿Vestidos?- me pregunto con la voz patosa.

-Sí, amor. Son para la boda de tía Alli.

-Wow-dijo con un gran suspiro- una boda.

Sentí como mi corazón me hacia chiquito del dolor. Sus palabras aun estaban dentro de mi cabeza.

-Si- dije poniendo me mejor sonrisa-. A sí que señorita, se me va directamente al baño.

Salió corriendo al baño y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba lista. Decidí ponerle una pantalonera con su chamarra a juego color azul cielo.

Yo también me di un baño. Opte por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color verde. No tuvimos tiempo ni de desayunar.

-Bella- se aventó Alice hacia mis brazos.

-Hey Alice, también me da gusto verte- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Tía Alli!- grito Leslie.

-Pequeña- dijo Alice, cargándola-. ¿Lista para ir de compras?

-Sip- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vámonos.

Pasamos por Rosalie a su casa. Se veía radiante, feliz. Definitivamente el embarazo de cayo de maravilla. Pero tenía que guardar el secreto, Rosalie quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

-Hola chicas- nos saludo animadamente Rose.

-Rose, hola- le dije-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No podría estar mejor- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ok- dijo Alice-. Algo nos estas ocultando Rose. Suéltalo.

Rose amplió más su sonrisa.

-Bueno es que… ¡voy a ser mama!- dijo alegremente.

-¡Ahahaha!- dijo Alice. Parecía que se estaba convulsionando de la emoción-. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti.

-Gracias Alli- dijo Rose. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

Típico del embarazo. Aun recuerdo como fue con Leslie, nadie me podía decir _hola_ porque ya estaba llorando.

-¿Qué no tenias planeado decirlo en frente de todos?-no pude contener mis ansias de preguntar.

-¿Ya sabias?- preguntaron Alice y Rosalie a coro.

Me sonroje. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-Si…bueno- dije vacilando-. Emmett me lo dijo cuando fue por Leslie la semana pasada.

_La semana pasada-_pensé.

-Esperen. Rosalie si no lo ibas a decir públicamente ¿Por qué le pediste a Emmett que fuera por Leslie?

-Pues veras. Alice me llamo muy preocupada diciéndome que Leslie tenía que estar alejada ese día de tu casa. Y pues tú sabes que quiero demasiado a Leslie, así que mande a Emmett por ella.

Entonces ellas habían hecho eso para evitarle a mi niña el dolor por el que yo había pasado.

Amaba a mis amigas.

-Gracias- les dije de todo corazón-. Por todo. Por siempre estar conmigo.

-Para eso estamos Bella- me dijo Alice.

-Exacto- concordó Rosalie.

Seguimos nuestra plática amenamente, Leslie iba sentada en la silla que Alice tenía en su auto e iba jugando con su osito de peluche.

Llegamos al centro comercial más grande de Nueva York y Alice nos condujo directamente a la sección más costosa del centro comercial.

Entramos a una tienda especializada en bodas y diseños llamada "New York Brides". Lucia una tienda costosa.

-Caroline- dijo Alice, quien abrazaba a una señora de unos 45 años con cabello color rojizo.

-Alice, querida ¿vienes por tu vestido?- pregunto Caroline.

- Si- dijo Alice dando brinquitos- también venia para ver si me podías hacer el vestido a mis madrinas.

-Por supuesto linda. Pasen por aquí.

Nos condujo hacia la parte trasera, donde había muchos espejos, taburetes donde "modelar", telas de todos los estilos y colores, maniquís y vestidos hermosos.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir Caroline-. ¿Qué te parece si primero te probamos _tus_ vestidos y luego les tomamos las medidas a las chicas?

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Alice.

-¿_Tus_ vestidos?- le pregunte.

-Claro Bella. Hasta parece que no me conoces- dijo rodando los ojos-. ¿En realidad creíste que usaría el mismo vestido para la misa y para el baile?

No sé porque no pensé en eso antes. Eso era muy de Alice.

Caroline fue hacia un pequeño closet que decía _Alice Whitlock_. Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que Alice mandaba a hacer aquí sus vestidos.

Caroline saco una gran bolsa blanca, la sostenía con ambas manos como si de un bebe se tratara. Desenfundo el hermoso y blanco vestido. Se lo entrego a Alice y esta inmediatamente se dirigió a los probadores y se lo puso.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían cuando la vi de blanco. Me sentía tan feliz por ella, se veía hermosa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les parece chicas?- nos pregunto mientras se daba una vuelta.

-Worales tía Alli, pareces una princesa- dijo Leslie.

-Gracias pequeña, tu también te veras como una cuando te pongas tus vestidos.

Yo me quede sin palabras.

-¿Rose, Bella?- pregunto Alice.

-Divino- conteste sin aliento.

-Perfecto- describió Alice.

-Y eso que este es el que voy a usar en la iglesia- dijo mientras se dirigía, con mucho cuidado, de nuevo al vestidor.

Caroline fue a auxiliarla para quitarse el vestido y guardarlo. Le entrego el otro vestido.

Si con el anterior me había quedado sin palabras, con este no reaccionaba. El vestido que Alice utilizaría en la recepción, era el vestido que yo siempre me imagine usar el día en que me casara, pero yo sabía que ese día nunca llegaría.

Este vestido era…no tenia palabras para describirlo. Alice se veía perfecta dentro del vestido.

-¡Caroline!- exclamo Alice-. ¡Eres un genio! Te quedo hermoso.

-Solo hice mi trabajo- contesto la elogiada modestamente.

-Ok- dijo Alice- suficiente sobre mí. Les toca chicas.

Alice, se quito con mucho cuidado su vestido y se le entrego de nuevo a Caroline.

Rosalie fue la primera hacerse las medidas.

-Bella- me susurro Alice-. Creo que un nos debes una plática a mí y a Rose.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Aun no nos has dicho que fue lo que te dijo Edward.

-Alice, por favor- le rogué.

-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas no te servirá de nada- me advirtió.

Refunfuñe.

-Está bien- acepte-. Solo que cuando le toque a Leslie hacerse sus medidas.

-De acuerdo.

-Rosalie querida- inquirió Caroline-. ¿Qué color de vestido de gusta?

-Morado- contesto Rose.

-De acuerdo- dijo Caroline, mientras hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno.

-Caroline. Quiero los vestidos azules- dijo Alice.

-De acuerdo- contesto Caroline.

-¿Pero que no…?- le pregunto Rosalie.

-Morado es el color de vestido que usaras en la iglesia y azul usaran las 3 en la recepción- dijo Alice.

Después fue mi turno de las medidas. Pasaba la cinta por mis hombros, busto, cintura y cadera.

-¿Y tu Bella? ¿Qué color eliges?- me pregunto Caroline.

-Mmm- ¿Qué color elegiría?

-Rosa mami, uno rosita- me dijo Leslie.

-Rosa está bien- conteste.

-De acuerdo. Listo, puedes tomar asiento.

Me fui a uno de los costosos sillones.

-Cariño, es tu turno- le dijo Caroline a Leslie.

Ella obedientemente hizo todo lo que le pidió.

-Ahora si Bella- dijo Alice en un tono algo amenazador-. Cuéntanoslo todo.

Les platique todo lo que querían saber, les platica sobre la visita de Tanya a mi casa, sobre su embarazo y sobre como tuve que mentirle a Edward porque me sentía destrozada.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto en un tono muy dulce Rose-. ¿Has intentado resolver las cosas? Porque si él te prometió que llegando Tanya le pediría el divorcio, así debió de haber sido. Edward es un hombre de palabra.

-Si Bella- la animo Alice.

-No chicas, el ahora tiene lo que siempre quiso, una familia. Además yo no le voy a quitar al padre a esa criatura inocente.

-Listo pequeña- le dijo Caroline a Leslie-. ¿De que color te gustaría tu vestido?

Sabía que el color que eligiera le quedaría perfecto.

-Café con blanco- dijo.

-Se verá genial Leslie. Perfecta elección- la elogio Alice.

-Los tendré listos dentro de dos semanas- le dijo Caroline a Alice.

-Perfecto. Vendremos dentro de dos semanas.

EDWARD POV

Íbamos en el auto de Jasper. Íbamos a comprar los esmoquin para su boda.

La verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero Jasper siempre me apoyo en mis momentos más importantes y para el su boda con la chiquilla loca de Alice era un demasiado importante.

Estábamos callados, no era un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era agradable. Ellos sabían toda mi situación con Bella y Tanya.

-¿Edward que tal va tu divorcio?- me pregunto Emmett.

-Se puede decir que bien- dije restándole importancia. Desde que Bella no estaba conmigo nada me importaba.

-Vamos, Edward. No me gusta verte así, se que no eres la carisma andando- fulmine a Emmett con la mirada- pero no me gusta verte con esa cara.

-¿Edward?- me preguntó Jasper precavido-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué aceptaste TODAS las condiciones que te puso Tanya?

-Bueno, la primera fue, porque amenazo con dar un show entero en tu boda, y la verdad no quiero ni saber cómo se hubiera puesto Alice y en segunda, pues porque la verdad que _perdía_ con cumplirle sus caprichos. No me importa darle todo mi dinero, no cuando no lo puedo gastar con las personas que amo.

-Wow Edward, en verdad tienes un gran corazón- dijo Emmett sin una gota de burla.

-Gracias- me dijo Jasper-. Ya sabes, por salvar nuestra boda de esa mujer.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos los hermanos.

Llegamos a una tienda en una exclusiva colonia de Nueva York.

Me hizo gracia la cara que puso la chica que estaba a cargo, se veía…deslumbrada.

-Bu...buenas tardes- dijo la chica.

-Hola- dijo Jasper-. Venimos con una cita a nombre de Alice Brandon.

-Si- sacudió la cabeza la chica- permítame.

Levanto el teléfono y dijo algo, que en realidad, no me intereso.

-La Sra. Garner los está esperando en su estudio. Pasen.

-Gracias- dijimos los 3 al unísono.

Entramos por una puerta que daba hacia un gran salón. Si que era enorme.

-Jasper, Emmett y Edward ¿cierto?- dijo una chica no mayor de los 30. Era rubia de cabello corto, tenía una abultadita pancita de unos 5 meses.

-Así es- dijo Jasper.

-Alice me pidió que hiciera sus trajes para su boda ¿dentro de cuanto será?- pregunto la Sra. Garner.

-Dentro de 3 semanas- contesto Jasper.

-Genial-exclamo la Sra. Garner-. Tenemos tiempo. Bueno pues…manos a la obra.

Fui el primero al que le tomo las medidas.

Después siguió Jasper y al final Emmett.

Emmett parecía niño chiquito, se reía cuando la Sra. Garner le pasaba la cinta por la cintura.

-Emmett compórtate- le dije.

-Me estoy divirtiendo- se defendió.

La Sra. Garner termino de tomarnos las medidas.

-Ok chicos- dijo amablemente- podrán venir por sus trajes la semana que entra.

-Está bien- dije- yo vendré por ellos.

-Edward no te molestes- dijo Jasper-. Suficiente con que seas nuestro padrino de anillos.

-No te apures Jasper.

-Ok gracias.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurant del centro.

-Emmett deja de jugar con la comida, pareces niño- le regaño Jasper.

-Oye, ya va siendo hora que entienda a uno.

-Emmett, nunca dejaste de ser un niño- le dije-. Pero el día en que seas padre tu hijo será tu mejor amigo, serán iguales.

-Wow ¿en serio lo crees?- dijo Emmett con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tú sabes que no miento- Jasper y Emmett alzaron una ceja-. Ok, ciertas ocasiones pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Bueno chicos, les tengo que decir algo- este hizo su sonrisa más grande-. ¡Voy a ser padre!

-¿Qué?- ¿todo el mundo va a tener un bebe? ¿O que?

-Sí. Apenas tiene un mes.

-Felicidades Emmett- dijo Jasper mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú que, _Eddy? _¿No me vas felicitar?

-Primera, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, creo que ya es hora de que seas responsable por alguien- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo-. Y en segunda no me digas _Eddy_, por favor.

-Está bien, está bien.

Estuvimos platicando otro rato más, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando me dejaron en la mía, al percatarse de que las luces de afuera no estaban encendidas me preguntaron.

-Oye Edward- inquirió Jasper-. ¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

-No. Desde hace 5 días Tanya se fue a la casa que está en trato del divorcio, así que, gracias a Dios, ya no vive aquí.

-Que bien- dijo… ¿Jasper?

-Nunca creí que escuchara un comentario como ese- le dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ya ves.

-Nos vemos chicos.

-Hasta luego _Eddy_.

-Emmett, te mataría, pero no quiero dejar a Rose viuda así que solo te golpeare…un día de estos, porque Alice nunca me perdonaría destrózate la cara antes de su boda.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward.

-Hasta luego Edward- se despidió Jasper.

Entre a la casa. Estar dentro de esa casa me deprimía.

Era demasiado grande para mí solo. Siempre tuve la ilusión que después de llegar del hospital la mujer que amaba y mi hija me recibieran.

Yo mismo me di cuenta de mis palabras. No era mi _esposa_ la que quería que me recibiera, si no la mujer que _amaba._

_Bella_.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Le dolería esta separación, come me duela a mi?

_No te ama. Te lo dijo. ¿Qué no puedes olvidarla? Tiene razón fue una aventura-_ dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Claro que no lo fue- dije en voz alta, apretando los dientes-. La amo, más que a mi propia vida.

_¿Entonces que haces aquí?-_me regaño. Definitivamente estaba delirando-. _Si tanto dices amarla ¿Por qué no haces algo para recuperarla?_

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no me ama.

Ya nada me importaba si no estaba con ella.

Por eso acepte todo lo que me había pedido Tanya. Todo excepto algo.

Me había rehusado totalmente darle el apellido al niño. Todavía que, generosamente, le daría una casa, un auto y una pensión para ella hasta que el niño naciera de 5000 dlls al mes y todavía quería que le diera el apellido.

Dentro de 2 semanas y media seria libre. Al fin. Aunque no tuviera a nadie con quien celebrar mi soltería, excepto Emmett, ya que Jasper estaría en Sudáfrica de luna de miel, sentía la necesidad de sentir de que ya no me ataba a nada y a nadie.

* * *

_**Hola! Primero que nada, siento muchisimo el retraso, pero creo tengo buenas excusas! Jeje, pues primero, mi papa se adueñaba todo el dia del al portatil y ya me dejaba usarla en la noche ¬¬**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! **_

_**Si, si, muchas casi casi me querian agarrar a golpes porque dejar que Edward aceptara lo que Tanya le que les haya dejado claro porque fue que acepto todo eso! Jejeje**_

_**Porque la verdad...a poco ustedes no han sentido que si no estan con ese alguien tan espcial, nada ni nadie tiene importancia?**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo, siento que me quedo medio churro, pero, pero, pero...jajaja, el capitulo siguiente, QUE JURO SUBIRLO ANTES DEL VIERNES, sera la boda de Alice y ahi Edward y Bella se reencuentran =O Que pasara? XD**_

_**Es mas me pondre a hacer el capitulo ahora mismo y si lo tengo para mañana, mañana lo publico! Tambien para el siguiente capitulo pondre los 15 vestidos (ok, exagero, pero si son muchos vestidos) que Alice mando a hacer, espero que les guste.**_

_**Se cuidan mucho! Gracias otra vez por sus reviews.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS! =)**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **_


	10. La Boda

_**Esta historia es 100% original. Los personajes son creación de la estupenda Stephenie Meyer y hago uso de los nombres sin algún fin de lucro.**_

Para este capítulo escuchen la canción **Solo para ti** de **Camila. **Cuando vean un (*) póngala.

_**BELLA POV**_

-¡Bella!- grito Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación del lujoso hotel-. ¡Trae tu trasero aquí en este mismo instante!

Los gritos de Alice me estaban produciendo jaqueca. Pero en cierta parte no la culpaba, hoy era su boda y tenía razones para estar nerviosa.

Alice y Jasper habían alquilado 2 suites en el hotel más lujoso de todo Nueva York, donde seria la recepción de la boda.

Alice y Rosalie ya estaban maquilladas, solo faltaba yo. Todas aun traíamos las batas puestas.

Rose traía su cabello totalmente lacio, se veía preciosa.

Leslie traía su cabello en rizos suaves, no muy pronunciados y también traía una pequeña diadema de flores color blanca.

Alice traía su cabello también en suaves rizos, con pequeñas flores situadas en diferentes puntos de su hermoso cabello.

Yo llevaba el cabello levemente ondulado y recogido en una media cola.

Alice y Rose comenzaron a maquillarme.

-Alice, Rose, por favor no se carguen demasiado con el maquillaje- por primera vez en mi vida quería lucir bien.

No quería arruinarle las fotos a Alice.

-Bella, tú no te estreses- me dijo Alice. Levante una ceja-. Tu déjanoslo todo a Rose y a mi.

Casi me quedo dormida en el sillón donde me estaban maquillando. Y como no, si teníamos ahí desde las 6 de la mañana y eran las 4 y a las 5 era la misa.

-Listo- dijo Rose-. Quedaste perfecta.

-Gracias chicas- dije mientras me estibara y bostezaba.

-Bella- me llamo Alice-. ¿Tienes mi anillo, verdad?

-Claro, Alice- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi bolsa para sacarlo-. Aquí esta, ¿Quién es el otro padrino de anillos?

-Edward- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Trague en seco, el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta casi me dolió.

-Bella, Bella- dijo Alice-. Algún tendrías que encontrarlo de nuevo. Además no quiero que hagas tus rabietas en media boda, porque, quieras o no, bailaras el vals con él.

-Pero…Alice- dije jadeando.

-Nada, Bella- podía ver la furia en sus ojos-. Bailaras mi primer vals con él, así como Rose con Emmett y Jasper conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, está bien.

Pero…en cierta parte tenía razón, no podía evitarlo para siempre. Pero su recuerdo y traición me dolía demasiado, además ahí estaría Tanya

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna.

-Ok- dijo Alice llamando nuestra atención-. Vamos a ponernos nuestros vestidos.

Entre Rose y yo le ayudamos a Alice a ponerse el vestido. **(Vestido en mi perfil)**

Como ya lo había dicho antes, le quedaba hermoso.

Después fui a ayudar a Leslie con su vestido. Había hecho una gran elección de colores, la parte de arriba era color café y la parte de abajo blanco.**(Vestido en mi perfil)**

-A ver Leslie, levanta los brazos para que pueda ponerte el vestido- le dije.

Obedientemente los levanto y le puse el vestido.

-Listo mi niña- le dije acomodándolo un poco-. Ve a verte en el espejo.

Leslie se paro frente el espejo e hizo una cara de asombre.

-Wow, mami. Me veo bonita.

-Tú siempre- le dije.

Me metí al baño y fui a poner mi vestido. **(En mi perfil)**

Era de un color rosa fucsia, era muy bonito tenía que admitirlo, solo que me llegaba a medio muslo.

-Mami te ves divis, divis- dijo Leslie.

-Gracias cariño. ¿Ya termino tu tía Rose de cambiarse?

-Ya. También se ve muy bonita.

-No lo dudo- le dije sonriendo.

Rosalie llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color morado vino. **(En mi perfil)** Definitivamente ella y Alice llamarían la atención en la boda.

Ya faltaban 15 minutos para la misa. Rosalie, Leslie y yo nos adelantamos a la iglesia. Alice quería que todas sus madrinas estuvieran ahí para cuando ella llegara, además quería que conociéramos a Charlotte, la otra madrina de Alice.

Charlotte era la esposa de Peter, un amigo de Jasper a quien conoció en la universidad.

Rosalie iba conduciendo su convertible, que en esta ocasión si llevaba el techo puesto, para que no nos despeináramos.

Se estaciono en el estacionamiento que se encontraba detrás de la iglesia. Bajamos y fuimos a ultimar los pequeños detalles que un nos faltaban.

Me reí cuando Rosalie regaño al señor que estaba acomodando las flores.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina- Tú debes ser Bella.

-Así es.

-Soy Charlotte- me tendió la mano.

-Oh mucho gusto- le di mi mano-. Encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente. Si me permites ira a saludar a ¿Rosalie?

-Sí, así es.

-Por cierto- me dijo-. Conocí a tu hija, es muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

Hablando de Leslie ¿Dónde estaba?

EDWARD POV

Estábamos rumbo a la iglesia, Jasper se veía más nervioso que nunca. Yo iba conduciendo, íbamos en mi volvo.

Lo estacionamos a un lado del convertible de Rose.

-¿Listo Jasper?- le pregunte.

-Claro, solo estoy un poco nervioso.

Emmett lo golpeo en la espalda.- Tranquilo- lo calmo- todo va a salir perfecto, quiero decir, te vas a casar con Alice, la señorita perfección.

-Tienes razón, Emmett- ¿en realidad le dio la razón a Emmett?- ME CASARE CON ALICE.

Sonreí al verlo tan feliz.

-¡EDWARD!- grito una voz de niña. Me voltee para ver de dónde venía esa voz.

Era Leslie. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ahí estaba mi niña. Estaba tan hermosa, como seguramente Bella también se vería.

-Leslie- dije mientras me acercaba más a ella y la levantaba.

La abrace fuertemente. Hasta ahora me di cuenta, realmente, de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-¿Cómo estas, mi vida?- le pregunte, mientras la volvía a abrazar fuertemente.

-Muy bien, _papi_- por fin lo dijo. Vi como se ponía rojita-. ¿No te importa que te diga papi?

-Claro que no, cariño- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente-. No quiero a nadie más que a ti como hija.

-¿En serio?- asentí-. Uff que bueno, porque yo quería decirte de papi desde hace mucho pero me daba penita y pensé que a ti no te gustaría.

-Claro que me gustaría. Leslie, yo te quiero como una hija.

-¿Entonces porque no estás conmigo y mami?- me pregunto con ojitos tristes.

-Cosas de adultos, cariño. Cuando tengas mi edad lo entenderás.

-Leslie ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto aquella voz que tanto moría por escuchar.

-Aquí mami- contesto Leslie, aun en mis brazos.

Me gire para verla.

Me quede sin aliento. Se veía hermosa. No, hermosa no era la palabra. Perfecta, hecha una diosa, eran más adecuadas.

Se veía preciosa con su vestido color rosa fucsia.

Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos ampliamente cuando me vio.

BELLA POV

Sentí un golpe en el estomago en cuanto lo vi.

Su belleza aun era algo inexplicable para mí.

Tenía a Leslie en sus brazos, ella se veía tan feliz, no recordaba verla así desde que nos separamos Edward y yo.

-Leslie, hija, ¿Por qué no vas con tía Rose para que te de la canasta de pétalos?- le pregunte.

-Okis. ¿Papi me bajas?-le pregunto a Edward.

¿Papi? ¿Le dijo papi? Por dios, eso solo le hará mas daño a mi niña cuando viera a Edward con Tanya en la boda.

-Claro mi niña- le dio un beso en la frente. Sentí como se me llenaban de agua los ojos, siempre me imaginaba a Edward y Leslie de esa forma, pero en el modo correcto, no en el que yo simplemente era la amante, la otra.

Parpadee varias veces para impedir que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir.

-No, Edward, por favor- le corte-. Aquí no es el momento. Este día quiero estar en paz y bien contigo, por Alice ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque yo se que Tanya se enojara por verme con el padre de su hijo, no es mi culpa que Alice nos haya puesto como padrinos de anillos.

-¿Tanya?- me pregunto-. Tanya no vino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- _felicidades Bella_- me dije. Ahora sabrá que estas interesada en eso. Recuerda que fuiste _tú_ la que le dijo que no lo amaba.

-Bueno…- dijo pasándose la mano por su sedoso cabello-. Complicaciones en el divorcio.

-¿Divorcio?- le pregunte. Se iba a divorciar de Tanya, aun que estuviera embarazada de _su_ hijo.

-Sí, bueno, pero como dijiste, no es el momento. Pero prométeme que me darás la oportunidad de explicarte _todo._

-Si- le dije sin pensarlo. Oh. ¡_Bella idiota! Caes de nuevo en el juego_.

-Gracias- me dijo con los ojos llenos de verdadero agradecimiento-. Te juro que son buenas mis razones.

No nos dijimos nada más.

La misa pasó como un borro frente a mí. Leslie entro por las grandes puertas de roble_, _lanzando pétalos por el pasillo, por el cual Alice pasó con una gran sonrisa. Jasper se veía más que feliz. Dijeron sus votos con todo el amor que tenían y ambos se pertenecieron con un "Si, acepto" lleno de compromiso, fidelidad y lo más importante, de amor.

Cuando menos me lo espere ya estábamos de nuevo en el hotel cambiándonos de nuevo de vestido. El vestido que usaría Alice en toda la noche era simplemente hermoso. Ayude a Leslie a ponerse el suyo y Rose el mío. Y así, una vez más, estuvimos listas para continuar con la hermosa boda de Alice y Jasper.

Los vestidos que ahora nos vestían eran de un color azul fuerte. Eran bastante bonitos. Alice nos hizo bajar primero que ella a la recepción, para que tomáramos nuestros lugares en la pista.

Ahí fue cuando en realidad me puse nerviosa, solo 3 palabras podían describir mis nervios.

Baile. Edward. Desastre.

_Nunca_ se me dio el bailar bien y ahora tener que bailar con Edward, sería un fiasco si es que no me perdía en sus hermosos orbes verdes. Y luego con este vestido, que era largo y los zapatos altos que Alice me hizo ponerme Alice.

-¿Lista para bailar?- susurro aquella voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

-Yo…este…si- dije al fin.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward.

-Sí, solo que espero, de todo corazón, no pisarte ni arruinar el primer vals de Alice y Jasper.

-No te preocupes, yo no dejare que te pase nada- me aseguro. Pude ver en sus hermosos ojos que era verdad.

Rose, Emmett, Charlotte y Peter llegaron y tomaron sus posiciones.

-¿Me permites?- me pregunto Edward, extendiéndome su mano. **(*)**

La tome algo titubeante y cuando por fin pose mi mano en la suya, esa corriente eléctrica, que tanto extrañaba, se apodero de mí una vez más.

Comenzó la canción y Alice y Jasper se movieron al compas de la canción. Alice tenía sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y Jasper tenía sus manos en la cintura de Alice.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

-¿Por qué no me miras?- me pregunto Edward.

Era hora de ser sincera. No me importaba si este no era el momento. Este dolor que sentía era más grande que mi razón. Tenía que decirle que todo fue una mentira, que en realidad lo amaba, que lo _amo_.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

-Es que tengo tanto miedo- le dije susurrando.

-¿De que?- me pregunto. Con un destello con ansiedad.

-De que tus razones no sean las que _quiero_ escuchar- le dije. Siempre tan débil.

-¿Y cuáles son las que quieres escuchar?- me pregunto nuevamente.

-_Quiero_ que me digas que me amas, que te vas a divorciar de Tanya, que ese hijo que ella espera no es tuyo, que quieres formar una familia conmigo- le conteste, ahora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. Pero yo sé que eso nunca va a suceder.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

-¿Y porque crees que…?- me dijo. Preví lo que me diría.

-Olvídalo Edward- le dije. Mi voz estaba quebrada.

-¿Y porque crees que _no _te diría eso?- lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

-Bella- me dijo, mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos-. Te amo, más que a mi vida, el hijo que espera Tanya _no _es mío, claro que me voy a divorciar de ella y claro que quiero formar una familia _contigo_.

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le pregunte, ahora las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Claro que sí, mi amor- me dijo en el tono más dulce que existía-. Te amo. Las amo, a ti y a Leslie, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que me recibieras de nuevo en tu vida y que aceptaras formar conmigo la familia que siempre soñé.

_Esto es en verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Sé que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

-Edward- susurre, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el situaba las suyas en mi cintura-. Te amo. Perdóname por decirte todo eso, pero creí que hacia lo correcto. La semana que no estuve contigo, fue la peor semana de mi vida. Leslie, ella preguntaba por ti y todas las noches rezaba porque regresaras. Pensé que cuando te alejaba de mi vida, solo yo iba a sufrir, pero me di cuenta de que no fue así.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

-Shh- me callo Edward-. Ya nada de eso importa. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo y que te amo y me amas.

Dicho esto, nos juntamos en un beso lleno de amor, necesidad, arrepentimiento, de perdón. Nuestros labios se besaban de una forma hermosa. La sensación eléctrica creció más. Sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba, latía frenéticamente y lo mejor se eso fue saber que _solo_ Edward podía hacerme sentir así.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta.

-Te amo Bella- dijo con su frente pegada a la mí.

-Te amo Edward.

Alice, como siempre, fue de las primeras en darse cuenta sobre lo que paso entre Edward y yo.

Baile con Emmett y con Jasper solamente una vez, puesto que Edward me monopolizaba o yo a él. Era tan feliz en estos momentos. En una canción Leslie vino corriendo hacia nosotros, hizo que nos separáramos y Edward la cargara. El la tomo en un brazo mientras que con el otro me abrazaba para seguir bailando.

-Leslie- le dije-. Estamos bailando.

-Sí, pero yo quiero bailar contigo mami y con mi papi también- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Está bien, mi amor- me dijo Edward-. Déjala, será nuestro primer baile como familia.

-Wii- dijo Leslie, mientras se abrazaba más a Edward-. Familia. Al fin tendré una familia.

Edward y yo sonreímos y nos miramos. El se inclino para besarme. Fue un beso suave.

-Te amo- me repitió-. Nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

-Y yo a ti.

Alice llamo nuestra atención para aventar el ramo, que casualmente me cayó a mí. Cuando vi que me había caído me sonroje violentamente, voltee a ver a Edward y el solo me guiño el ojo.

Estaba sentada junto con Rose y con Alice, mientras veía a Edward y Leslie bailar.

-Me da mucho gusto que por fin se hayan arreglado las cosas- me dijo Rosalie.

-No sabes- dije en un suspiro-. A mí también me da…felicidad.

-Sí, Bella. Ya te merecías ser feliz.

Sonreí nuevamente. Nunca olvidaría esta noche. Fue mágica.

_**Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo!**_

_**Sé que les dije que ayer iba a actualizar, pero sufrí un bloqueo de escritora horrible, jaja, a las 9 de la noche ya me estaba quedando dormida encima de la computadora, lo cual es raro, ya que yo siempre me duermo como a las 12 xD**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Sus alertas y sus favoritos! Mil mil gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hacen.**_

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado MUCHO! Porque la verdad, jaja, a mi si me gusto, saben planeaba que en este capitulo no se reconciliaran pero ya ven las circunstancias, bla, bla, bla...

**TODOS LOS VESTIDOS QUE USARON ESTAN EN MI PERFIL. CHEQUENLOS**

_**Jaja, como nadie me ha preguntado, tengo que decirlo...solo quedan 2 capítulos de "Escondidos". Si, la verdad no soy partidaria de las fics con demasiados capítulos, aunque respeto mucho a los que hacen sus fics largas.**_

_**Espero que anden súper bien, se cuidan mucho.**_

_**Me dejan muchos REVIEWS (XD)**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **_


	11. Sorpresas

_**Esta historia es 100% ORIGINAL. Los nombres son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombres sin algún fin de lucro.**_

BELLA POV

_Toc, toc, toc, toc. _

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta con insistencia.

-Voy- dije mientras secaba mis manos con un trapo, puesto que estaba lavando los trastes.

Abrí la puerta y la verdad no era quien yo esperaba.

-Bella- me dijo Emmett casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte algo asustada-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro- me dijo, entrando a la casa-. Pero tienes que alistarte, rápido por favor.

-¿Emmett que sucede?- me estaba asustando.

-Por favor Bella- me imploro-. Solo arréglate.

-Claro- le conteste sin saber a dónde me llevaría-. Pero ¿y Leslie?

-Ella vendrá conmigo- me sonrió ampliamente-.

-¿Qué planeas Emmett McCarthy?- le pregunte.

-Yo nada. A por cierto, Rosalie te manda este vestido- dijo mientras me enseñaba un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, el mismo color que tenían los ojos de Edward.

Suspire al pensar en el.

Había arreglado nuestras cosas hace 2 semanas, en la boda de Alice y Jasper. Quienes por cierto estaban disfrutando de una placentera luna de miel en Sudáfrica. Desde que solucionamos nuestros problemas no había día en que no lo viera, por eso me sorprendió ver a Emmett en vez de a Edward.

Leslie, creo yo, era la más feliz con todo solucionado, se pasaba el día entero llamando a Edward "papá" y a él no parecía importarle, al contrario, le fascina cada vez que lo llamaba así la carga y comenzaba a darle vueltas por el aire.

Por fin tenía lo que tanto soñé, un hombre al que amaba con locura y saber que él también se sentía de la misma manera, una hija hermosa que cada día me sorprendía mas, aunque aún faltaba algo que yo consideraba importante para alcanzar la felicidad eterna. Casarme con Edward.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Emmett sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-. Ve a bañarte rápido, yo mientras me quedo con Leslie.

-Está bien y gracias.

Tome una ducha rápida, me puse aquel vestido hermoso. Me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto y me maquille ligeramente.

-Worales mami- dijo Leslie, quien estaba en la sala viendo la tele junto con Emmett-. Te ves súper linda.

-Gracias, cariño- le dijo.

-Bella…dijo Emmett y en seguida dio un silbido.

Eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-Gracias Emmett ¿nos vamos?- le pregunte-. A donde quiere que me vayas a llevar, solo espero que no sea una de tus bromitas ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo juro- me prometió-. Veras que después me lo agradecerás.

-Mmm… ¿Bella?- me pregunto Emmett algo raro.

-¿Qué paso Emmett?

-Tal vez por esto me odies, pero tengo que hacerlo y mas te vale no oponerte porque si no te amordazo.

Emmett me puso una venda en los ojos.

-Emmett- dije furiosa.

-Te amordazare- me amenazo.

No dije nada mas, no quería que me vieran como si estuviera secuestrada o algo parecido.

Dejamos a Leslie en casa de Emmett y Rosalie, para después seguir con el viaje.

No tuve ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos en el jeep de Emmett, solo que de la nada Emmett freno su jeep, bajo del coche y después me bajo a mí.

-Emmett, me estas asustando. ¿No estarás involucrado en tratado de blancas, verdad?

-Jajaja. Claro que no Bella. Tú tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Me tomo por los hombros, mientras me conducía a no sé dónde. De pronto sentí que sus brazos eran sustituidos por otros. Era imposible no reconocerlo. _Edward._

Seguimos caminado, para mi parecer, demasiado tiempo, sentía que en alguna ocasión me caería, pero también sentía que Edward jamás lo permitiría.

De pronto, paramos.

-¿Edward…- deje mi pregunta inconclusa, puesto que en ese momento me quito la venda de los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto acerca de la casa que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Era una casa de tamaño mediano, color blanca, con 2 grandes ventanales en la parte de enfrente, la casa estaba rodeada por una pequeña cerca de madera pintada de blanco, tenía un jardín bastante amplio, rodeado de todo tipo de hermosas flores.

-Es hermosa- le dije en un susurro-. ¿Pero dónde estamos, exactamente? Eso de que Emmett me tapara los ojos me impidió ver, obviamente.

-Estamos en una zona exclusiva del Lago Nancy. Mis padres me regalaron esta casa cuando termine mi carrera. Así que disponemos del fin de semana para nosotros _solos._

Me estremecí cuando pronuncio la palabra _solos._

-¿Pero porque me trajiste aquí y vestida de esta manera?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, es que hay algo que quiero celebrar contigo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda-. Pero primero quiero que conozcas la casa, _nuestra _casa, porque tengo que decirte que nunca he venido a esta casa.

-¿Nunca?- le pregunte sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ignorar semejante casa?

-Sí, nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir, además, no había nadie con quien venir.

-Entremos entonces- le dije.

Era sorprendente que después de años de no ser usada la casa, seguía en perfectas condiciones. Todos los muebles se hallaban tapados con mantas descoloridas. Era una casa de dos pisos, era hermosa por dentro, la cocina era algo amplia, al igual que la sala, la cual tenía una gran pantalla de plasma. Nos dirigimos a la parte de arriba, habían 3 recamaras y cada una con su baño. La recamara principal era color blanca y tenía una gran ventana que daba hacia el patio y al lago. La vista era impresionante. El patio era aun más grande que el jardín, tenía un gran árbol en una de las esquinas, que era rodeada por la cerca. Todo era hermoso, de un color verde.

-Es preciosa Edward.

-Me alegra que te guste.

Bajamos de nuevo para ir al patio. Pasamos por un pasillo que tenía dos puertas, una de ellas estaba cerrada.

-¿Por qué esta puerta está cerrada?- le pregunte.

-Veo que estamos ansiosos. Tranquila mi amor. Después sabrás que hay ahí.

Me condujo hacia el patio trasero y era más hermoso aun estar en el. Me quede sin palabras, solo faltaba Leslie para que este momento fuera perfecto. Me voltee para verlo. No me había dado cuenta que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul fuerte. Hacía que su piel se viera más pálido de lo normal y a la vez más guapo.

-Es hermoso- le dije.

-Pero no más que tú- me contesto-. Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti Edward- dije mientras me ponía de puntillas para poder besarlo, pero me paro.

-No- fruncí mi ceño-. Aun no te he dado la sorpresa.

Fuimos de nuevo hacia la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto que estaba cerrado. Cuando lo abrió me percate de que era otra habitación. Pensaba que esta la habitación del piso de arriba era la habitación principal, pues me equivocaba, esta era la habitación principal, esta era mucho más grande, tenia baño y closet bastante amplio. La cama era de un tamaño que nunca había visto, la cama, que tenia sobrecamas color blanco, estaba adornado con pétalos de rosa, eran cientos y cientos de pétalos los que cubrían la cama y en el centro había un corazón hecho de pétalos y en medio se encontraba…¿un sobre?

-Esa es tu sorpresa- me dijo en un tono tranquilo-. Espero que te guste.

Fui hacia la cama y tome el sobre, lo abrí impacientemente. Saque los papeles que tenia, los leí detenidamente.

Jadee y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Bella…-dijo Edward-. ¿Estás bien amor? ¿No te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Edward…yo…son tus papeles de divorcio.

-Así es- dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa torcida-. Soy libre. Y solo para ti.

De mis ojos comenzaron salir gruesas lágrimas de felicidad. No podía creerlo. En verdad era _libre_. _Libre _de estar conmigo, de estar con Leslie, como una _familia._

De pronto sentí como unos grandes brazos me abrazaban por detrás.

-Solo para ti, para Leslie, para _nuestra_ hija- dijo en un tono cargado de dulzura, de amor, en mi oído.

-¿En realidad quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo?- le pregunte. El era un dios y yo simplemente era…Bella.

-Claro que si, Bella-me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente-. Te amo, te amo como nunca llegue a amar a alguien, eres demasiado especial para mí, al igual que Leslie, las amo a las dos por igual, son lo que siempre busque, mi complemento, mi _todo._ Y _nunca_ las dejare ir.

Después todo paso algo confuso, porque de un momento a otro ya no estaba en la habitación, escuche como subía las escaleras rápidamente y como corría en el pasillo del piso de arriba, después volvió a bajar por las escaleras y apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte. No tenía ni idea del porque había hecho eso.

-Otra sorpresa-me contesto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Edward-le dije en un tono algo amenazador-. Sabes que no me agradan las sorpresas y menos cuando son 2 seguidas.

-Créeme esta también te gustara…y mucho- me dijo ya con la compostura recuperada-. Pero necesito que te sientes y que cierres los ojos.

-Edward…-comencé a protestar pero me interrumpió.

-Por favor Bella, hazlo, por mi- me dijo mientras me sonreía con su famosa sonrisa torcida. Sabía que cedía fácilmente cuando hacia eso.

-Tramposo- dije con un puchero y cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Puse mis manos sobre mis ojos.

-No- dijo Edward mientras se acerca para taparme los ojos con una pañoleta-. Te conozco Bella y eres muy curiosa y eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

Cuando tapo mis ojos con la pañoleta, me dejo sentada en la cama. Trate de ser cuidadosa para no arruinar todos los pétalos. Escuche como cerraba la puerta de la habitación, como cerraba las cortinas de la habitación. Dicen que cuando te falta un sentido, en este caso la vista, los demás se agudizan. También escuche como prendía, lo que al parecer era, un encendedor.

-Listo- dijo mientras me quitaba la pañoleta.

Por segunda vez en este día, jadee. Estábamos a oscuras, a excepción de unas velas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, estas velas desprendían un olor a fresas y lavanda.

Me tendió sus manos para levantarme, los cuales, acepte gustosamente. Nos miramos a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, o eso creí yo, puesto que siempre que veía sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, me parecía una eternidad.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas y grandes manos y se acerco lentamente. Cuando alcanzo mis labios con los suyos, los besos delicadamente, como un roce. Nos besamos con todo el amor que nuestros corazones sentían, situó sus manos en mi cintura y yo subí mis brazos a su cuello para enredar su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos. Nuestros labios se acoplaban a la perfección, como 2 piezas de puzzle, bailaban con tal sincronización como si siempre se hubieran esperada, como si por una cosa del destino siempre se pertenecieron.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a ser una necesidad.

-Te amo Bella- dijo Edward en un leve susurro, que hizo que mi corazón latiera más de lo que ya estaba.

-Y yo te amo a ti Edward- le conteste.

Mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho cuando se puso en rodillas.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su pantalón-. ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a pasar toda tu vida conmigo?

Sentí, una vez más, como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Siempre pensé que _nadie_ me preguntaría eso y nada me hacía más feliz que fuera _Edward_ quien lo hiciera.

-Claro que si- dije mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos-. Claro que acepto, claro que estoy dispuesta a pasar contigo, no mi vida, sino una eternidad.

-Gracias…-beso-…gracias…-beso-…gracias…-beso. Te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Dicho eso, nos juntamos en un beso más pasional, lleno de amor, de compromiso, de _fidelidad._

Esa noche hicimos el amor hasta que vimos el sol de nuevo. Nos entregamos totalmente. Yo era de él y el era mío.

-

-

-

-

-

**10 MESES DESPUÉS**

_Respira, respira, respira-_me pedí internamente-. ¿Además que puede salir mal?

_Caerte en plena iglesia-_contesto una voz dentro de mí.

-¿Bella estas lista?- me preguntaron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Alice se veía súper monísima con su vestido color amarillo y su pequeña pancita de 5 meses. Se veía radiante. Nos había dado la noticia 2 semanas después de regresar de su luna de miel con Jasper en Sudáfrica.

Rosalie, wow, era Rosalie. A 2 meses de haber dado a luz ya había recuperado su escultural figura. La pequeña Ellen había sacado el color de cabello de Emmett, negro, y los ojos de Rosalie, azules. Rosalie vestía un hermoso vestido rojo color sangre y la pequeña Ellen llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel.

-Mami- me dijo mi princesa-. No te pongas nerviosa. Papi te _espedara_ en la iglesia.

-Gracias cariño. Pero ya ves como soy yo de nerviosa.

-No tengas _mello_. Te ves divis, divis- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias mi niña, tu también.

-Bella rápido- me presiono Alice.

-Tranquila Alice, la nerviosa tengo que ser yo, no tu- le dije-. Además no creo que al pequeño Adam le haga bien.

-Adam esta perfecto- me contesto mientras se acariciaba su pequeña panza-. Además, soy la organizadora de tu boda y quiero que todo salga perfecto y por favor, no te caigas a media iglesia.

Asentí.

-Respira una vez más-me dijo Rosalie, quien traía a Ellen en los brazos.

Así lo hice. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de pasar por las puertas que me separaban de mi futuro _marido._

Pensar en Edward de esa forma, hizo que en mi estomago se crearan una gran cantidad de emociones.

Comenzó ya la famosa marcha nupcial y Leslie fue delante de mí. Evite la mirada de todos los presentes, pues estaba bastante concentrada en mis pasos. Cuando creí que tenía el control levante la mirada y me encontré con los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Edward. Se veía dolorosamente atractivo en su esmoquin color negro. Tenía una esplendida sonrisa grabada en la cara.

Cuando llegue junto a él, se inclino un poco hacia mí y me susurro:

-Te ves preciosa de blanco- me dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

La misa se me estaba pasando demasiado rápido, por lo que me tomo de sorpresa las palabras que estaba pronunciando el padre.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?- dijo el padre solemnemente.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero lagrimas de felicidad.

-Acepto- dije con la voz quebrada.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?- volvió a preguntar el padre

-Acepto- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos también se veían un poco llorosos.

-Así pues-prosiguió el padre-. Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Desee con todo mi corazón que no hubiera nadie que se opusiera.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer- Edward se acerco lentamente a mí y tomo delicadamente mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y presiono suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Comenzamos con un beso lento y suave pero conforme los segundos se torno más pasional y algo salvaje. Las risotadas de Jasper y Emmett hicieron que nos separáramos.

-Para siempre- me dijo Edward mientras ponía su frente junto la mía.

-Para siempre- concorde yo.

_**¡Al fin! Después de tantos problemas, al fin se casaron!!! Si estoy bien emocionada! Jaja, yo quiero una boda así! ñ.ñ **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No les miento cuando les dijo que sentí un nudo en el estomago cuando Edward dijo "**__nuestra hija__**". En serio, estaba escribiendo en la escuela y cuando escribí eso me solté llorando, jaja, que rarita yo, ¿verdad?**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**_

_**También no saben lo mal que me siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que estaba en exámenes ¬¬ y la verdad ni idea de cómo me fue, en especial en Química y Trigonometría, espero que bien.**_

_**Ya estamos en el final de esta historia, que gracias a ustedes fue posible. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, dándome halagos (que en verdad no se si me los merezco), apoyo cuando tuvimos ese mal entendido. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Aun nos falta el epilogo, que lo subiré a mas tardar el viernes, ahora si, jaja, es que ahora si tengo tiempo, yeah!.**_

_**Se cuidan, me dejan reviews Eehh, jaja.**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**_


	12. Epilogo

_**Esta historia es 100% original. Los personajes son creación de la estupenda Stephenie Meyer y hago uso de los nombres sin algún fin de lucro.**_

_**Siento mucho no haber subido capitulo el viernes, pero es que no tuve tiempo y luego ayer (sábado) nos hicieron ir a la escuela ¬¬ espero que les guste el capitulo. **_

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado 3 maravillosos meses desde mi boda con Bella. Fuimos de luna de miel a Europa, casi recorrimos el continente entero. Visitamos Venecia, España, Paris, Londres, Italia. Bella se veía sorprendida por todos los lugares que conocía, me fascinaba ver su cara cada vez que visitábamos un museo o íbamos a otra ciudad. Mi corazón se lleno de felicidad cuando vio por primera vez la torre Eiffel. Sabía que Paris era un lugar hermoso y más cuando lo disfrutas con la persona que amas.

Nos habíamos tomado un mes para la luna de miel, en la cual solo hacíamos 2 cosas: conocer y hacer el amor. Bella cada día me sorprendía más. Era una mujer excepcional, llena de amor, de paciencia de virtudes, las cuales se las estaba traspasando a nuestra niña. Leslie.

Era una niña sumamente inteligente y lo demostraba más ahora que estaba en el jardín de niños. Se podría decir que Leslie en verdad sabe lo que quiere. Diariamente nos pide que le demos un hermanito o hermanita. Bella y yo solamente le decimos que es cuestión de tiempo, ya que ninguno de los dos usa protección cuando estamos íntimamente.

Ahora vivíamos en nuestra propia casa, ella se había mudado de su pequeña casa y yo de la mía, para tener nuestro propio hogar. Bella aun decía que era una casa _extremadamente_ grande para nosotros, pero yo nunca estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese aspecto.

Estaba en mi consultorio, esperando a mi siguiente consulta. Al parecer un madre primeriza que por cualquier cosa venia a visitarme. Creo que en cierta parte la comprendía, uno como padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y siempre se preocupa por ellos.

Algo llamo a mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije.

-Buenas tarde Dr. Cullen-me saludo la señora Morrison.

-Buenas tardes señora Morrison, tome asiento.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente para no despertar a su hija.

-Dígame, ¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunte.

-Ay Doctor, pues me asuste mucho un día cuando desde de darle de comer a mi niña pues como que comenzó a vomitarla, pero no un vomito normal es más bien como agua, no se Doctor y me asusto.

-No se preocupe señora Morrison, todo está perfecto en su bebe, por lo que veo en sus expedientes de sus visitas- le dije mientras ojeaba unos documentos-. Lo que su hija tiene es reflujo algo _bastante_ común en los recién nacidos, así que no se preocupe.

-¿Es todo?- me pregunto, como si estuviera que fuera algo tan sencillo-. Bueno muchas gracias doctor, siento haberlo molestado.

-No se preocupe, para eso estamos los pediatras-dije mientras esbozaba mi ya famosa sonrisa torcida. Al parecer la deslumbre, aunque lo hice intencionalmente, ya que a la única que quería deslumbrar era a Bella.

Después de que la señora Morrison abandono el consultorio me dedique un momento a contemplar, desde mi asiento, las fotos de mi consultorio. Un mi escritorio se encontraban 2, una de ellas era una del día de la boda. Estábamos Leslie, Bella y yo. Leslie tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Bella y yo. Leslie estaba en mis brazos y Bella tenia los suyos alrededor mío. Nos veíamos tan felices. La otra era la fotografía que Leslie me había regalado hace mucho, en nuestra primera navidad juntos. Era demasiado feliz en estos momentos y por nada del mundo lo cambiaria.

El sonido de mi teléfono celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Sonreí cuando vi el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola, mi amor-conteste.

-Edward- dijo con voz exasperada.

-Amor, ¿todo está bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, solo que volvía de recoger a Leslie del kínder y un auto se me atravesó, casi choco, Edward- dijo algo exasperada. Tenía que hacerle unos análisis, solo por precaución.

-¿Pero están bien?- le pregunte.

-Claro, amor, estamos bien- dijo ya algo mas tranquilizada.

-Aun así no me quedo muy tranquilo- le dije-. Amor, ¿puedes venir tu y Leslie a que les haga unos exámenes?

-Edward, no es necesario, estamos bien- me aseguro.

-Si no vienen, iré yo por ustedes- le amenacé. Sé que sonaba algo exagerado, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Está bien- me contesto-. Estaremos ahí enseguida.

-Gracias, te amo- le dije.

-Yo también te amo- dicho esto corto la llamada.

Las espere en la recepción del hospital. Mi corazón se hincho de la felicidad cuando las vi pasar por las puertas eléctricas de la entrada del hospital.

-¡Papi!- grito Leslie, quien se acercaba a mí corriendo.

-Mi niña- le dije cargándola-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, solo que me _suste _mucho- me contesto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor- me dijo mi esposa, mientras se acercaba.

-Hola, cariño- repuse-. ¿Qué tal estas tu?

-Bien, no hacía falta que nos hicieras venir al hospital, estamos bien- dijo acercándose para besarme suavemente.

-Pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que no sufrieron algún daño interno- le dijo.

El Dr. Spencer fue el que se hizo cargo de todo. De una vez, hice que les hicieran un chequeo general. Les tomo la presión, las peso, las midió, incluso hice que les tomaran unas muestras de sangre, solo para asegurarme de que no tuvieran diabetes o algún padecimiento parecido.

Estábamos en mi oficina, esperando a que el Dr. Spencer trajera los resultados, yo sabía de sobra que estaban bien, solo que me sentía algo sobre protectores con ellas.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que te ves con tu bata de doctor?- me dijo Bella mientras ponía sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-No- el conteste con una sonrisa antes de acercar mi rostro al suyo y darle un suave pero amoroso beso.

Escuchamos una risita detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos y vimos que Leslie tenía sus manitas encima de sus ojos.

-Ven acá pequeña- le dije yo.

Fue corriendo hacia donde nosotros y la tome en brazos.

-Las amo con todo mi corazón- les dije a Bella y Leslie.

-Y nosotras a ti papi- me contesto Leslie, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Irrumpieron en nuestra burbuja de felicidad unos toquidos en la puerta.

-Adelante- dije. Aun si dejar de abrazar a Bella y a Leslie.

-Dr. Cullen- dijo el Dr. Spencer-. Ya tengo los resultados. Su hija- sonreí cuando esa palabra-. Está en perfectas condiciones, al igual que su esposa. Solo que hay algo que necesito decirles.

-¿Algo grave?- le pregunto Bella.

-Para nada- Nos tranquilizo el Dr. Spencer-. Al contrario. Enhorabuena, serán padres.

Ok. ¿Había escuchado bien?

_Serán padres-_eso fue lo que pronuncio el Dr.

Un momento… ¡SERE PAPÁ!

-¿Habla en serio?- pregunto Bella con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Así es. Al parecer tiene 2 meses y medio- le contesto el Dr.

Aun no reaccionaba.

Seré…papá. Un hijo. De Bella y mío. ¡UN HIJO!

-¡Seremos papás!- grite mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Leslie y Bella.

-Si mi amor, así parece- me contesto Bella con su sonrisa más amplia.

-Un hijo, Bella. Tuyo y mío. _Nuestro_-le dije mientras le daba de besos en diferentes partes de su bello rostro.

-Los dejare solos- dijo el Dr. Spencer, al parecer para no interrumpir más.

-Si amor, algo tuyo y mío- me dijo Bella, ahora con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-Te amo y gracias por darme la vida que probablemente no merezco, te amo por darme la felicidad más grande del mundo, te amo por traer al mundo a una hija tan maravillosa, te amo por darme _otro_ hijo. Te amo demasiado _mi _Bella.

-Y yo te amo a ti _mi _Edward- me contesto antes de volverla a besar.

-¿Qué significa _serán padres_?- pregunto Leslie.

-Significa mi niña que tendrás un hermanito- le contesto Bella mientras la cargaba.

-O una hermanita- le dije yo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz-. Una _hermanito_. Wii.

Comenzó a saltar por toda la oficina.

-Muchas gracias mi amor- le dije-. Te amo.

-

-

-

**4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Habían pasado 4 maravillosos meses después de la gran noticia de que seriamos padres.

Bella se encontraba dormida plácidamente en nuestra recamara. En media hora Leslie saldría del kínder y tendría que ir por ella. Era magnifico estar de vacaciones y pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Estaba en la cocina preparando una ensalada, para que cuando Bella despertara no se preocupara por la comida. Cuando fui a sacar unos cuantos ingredientes del refrigerador, no pude evitar mirar la pequeña fotografía a blanco y negro que se hallaba pegado con unos imanes. Era nuestro bebe. Se veía perfectamente sano y fuerte. Bella le pidió a la doctora que no le dijera el sexo, quería que fuera sorpresa. Aunque Alice aseguraba que sus _visiones_ le habían dicho que nuestro bebe era niña.

Alice y Jasper, hace 3 meses se habían convertido en padres del pequeño Adam. Había sacado los ojos de Jasper, color miel y el color de cabello de Alice, negro. Ellen, la pequeña de Emmett y Rosalie ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos a sus escasos 9 meses, era una niña bastante inteligente.

Leslie se volvía, literalmente, loca cada vez que veía a sus _primitos_. Bella y yo no veíamos el momento en que conociera a su hermanito o hermanita.

Esta tan metido en mis pensamiento que no me percate de que unos brazos de abrazaban por detrás. Aunque algo mis pequeño se interponía entre nosotros.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto, mientras me giraba para quedar frente a ella.

-En lo afortunado que soy de haberte encontrado en mi vida- dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un suave y tierno beso.

Su pancita hacia que nuestro encuentro no fuera más cercano, pero por ello estaba yo feliz. Cuando la bese el bebe dio una patadita, que incluso yo pude sentir.

-Wow- dijo Bella mientras ponía sus brazos en su vientre-. Es la primera vez que hace eso.

-¿En serio? Que mejor que compartir ese momento contigo- le dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo para besarla, pero de nuevo una nueva patadita hizo que nos separáramos.

-Al parecer alguien _esta_ celosa de que mime a mami- dije mientras me ponía de rodillas y darle un beso al vientre de Bella.

-O probablemente _este_ celoso de que papi se acerque a mami- me contraataco.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo.

-¿Quién no estaría celoso de que alguien se acercara a ti?- le pregunte mientras le daba un beso en la nariz.

-Vayamos por Leslie- me dijo. Ahora fue ella quien se acerco a mí para besarme.

-

-

-

Los meses se pasaron volando, de un momento a otro Bella ya estaba en su noveno mes, así que en cuestión de nada entraría en labor de parto. Era muy seguido las veces en que me pillaba viéndola, pero ella creía que la veía porque estaba _gorda_, pero no se daba cuenta de que la veía porque se veía cada vez más hermosa.

-Edward harás que en verdad me ponga como un tomate, si me sigues viendo así- me dijo mientras se recostaba en mi pecho, estábamos en el sillón de la sala-. Ya estoy gorda, lo último que me falta es ponerme roja.

-Tranquila amor, si te miro es porque te ves hermosa- le dije en el oído.

Eso la hizo estremecer.

BELLA POV

-Tranquila amor, si te miro porque te ves hermosa-me susurro en el oído.

Me estremecí.

Sentí como un líquido caliente salía de entre mis piernas.

-Edward…creo que se me rompió la fuente-dije mientras los agarraba fuertemente de un brazo.

Miro mis ojos y pude ver algo de miedo en ellos. Tardo algo en reaccionar lo que le había dicho.

-Vámonos al hospital- dijo algo alarmado, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, pero cuando lo hizo sentí un horrible dolor.

-Ouch- dije mientras se me iba el aire.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya vamos- me dijo Edward, mientras corría escaleras arriba y vi que traía a Leslie en brazos, que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, en uno de sus hombros tenia la pañalera que desde hace semanas habíamos preparado.

-Con cuidado amor- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir de la casa-. Respira.

Dicho y hecho. Iba inhalando y exhalando.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Leslie, mientras Edward la acomodaba en su sillita en la camioneta que me había regalado, a lado de la silla de su hermana o hermano.

-Mami va a tener al bebe, cariño- le contesto Edward, mientras cerraba la puerta y habría la mía para ayudarme a entrar.

Íbamos a una velocidad increíble por la ciudad. Tenía miedo de que fuéramos a chocar.

-Edward por favor, baja la velocidad- quise tranquilizarlo. Sabía que aun no estaba lista totalmente dilatada pero ya había entrado a labor de parto.

-Amor, en cualquier momento podrá nacer el bebe y créeme no quiero que sea en una camioneta- me dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba.

-Alice…si nos dirigimos al hospital…Bella, creo, ya está en labor de parto…nos vemos ahí-dicho esto colgó teléfono.

Cuando llegamos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie ya se encontraban ahí. Emmett y Jasper ayudaron a Edward a bajarme de la camioneta y Alice y Rosalie bajaron a Leslie. Emmett me cargo en brazos. Y salió corriendo hacia la recepción.

-¡Ayúdeme!- grito Emmett, jugando obviamente-. ¡Va a tener un o una bebe! Y créame cuando no salen pronto se ponen a decirnos, o más bien a gritarnos, que todo fue nuestra culpa.

-Emmett- lo reprendió Rosalie.

-Emmett por favor- dijo Edward en un tono mortificado.

-Por cierto ¿y sus hijos?- les pregunte a Rosalie y Alice.

-En casa de los papas de Jasper- contesto Alice.

-Pónganla en la silla, por favor- dijo una enfermera que traía consigo una silla de ruedas-. Y síganme por favor.

Emmett estaba más que dispuesto a empujar la silla de ruedas pero Edward no se lo permitió.

Cuando todos estábamos dispuesto a seguir a la enfermera, ella nos interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero solo pueden venir la paciente, y si así lo desea, el padre.

Todos nos quedamos atónitos, éramos tan unidos que nunca pensé que nos los dejarían ir conmigo y con Edward.

-Adiós mami- Leslie fue la primera en despedirse-. Me traes a mi hermanito.

-Hermanita- la interrumpió Alice.

-Suerte chicos- nos dijeron Rose y Emmett.

-Gracias- les dijimos Edward y yo.

Edward siguió a la enfermera, que nos puse en, lo que parecía, una suite habitación (**N/A: Ni idea de cómo se les llama a las habitación donde solo estas tu, no donde compartes con alguien mas)**.

Mire a Edward. Claramente esto tenía que ser idea suya.

-Quiero que tu y mi hijo o hija-sonrió- estén cómodos.

-Gracias, te amo- le dije, mientras me ayudaba a acostarme en la cama.

-Igual yo.

-

-

-

EDWARD POV

-Vamos, mi amor- le anime-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Bella tomo otra gran bocanada de aire y pujo de nuevo.

-Ya casi- le dijo la doctora-. Ya veo su cabeza, tiene bastante cabello.

-Vamos amor, tu puedes- la tome de la mano y ella la apretó fuertemente.

De pronto, en un segundo, mi vida cambio permanentemente. Un leve lloriqueo hizo que mi mundo cambiara totalmente.

-Es un niño- dijo la doctora.

-Un mini Edward- dijo Bella mientras de sus hermosos ojos salían lágrimas-. Felicidades papá- me dijo mientras me sonreía cansadamente.

-Felicidades, de nuevo, mamá- le conteste.

Una enfermera se acerco a nosotros y nos entrego a _nuestro_ hijo.

-Felicidades- nos dijo cuando dejo a nuestro pequeño en el pecho de Bella.

-Es hermoso- dijo Bella mientras deslizaba un dedo por el delicado de nuestro niño.

-Y es nuestro- sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?- me pregunto Bella.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar mucho en el nombre. Pero de pronto me vino uno a la mente y creo que será perfecto.

-Jackson- le dije mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a _mi_ hijo-. Me gusta Jackson.

-Jackson Cullen Swan- dijo en tono monótono-. Me fascina como suena.

Cuando Bella pronuncio su nombre comenzó a abrir sus ojitos.

-Tiene tus ojos- dijo Bella mientras levantaba el rostro para verme, no pude evitar darle un tierno beso-. Ahora sabemos que estaba celoso de que papi le diera tantas atenciones a mami.

Sonreí. Estaba totalmente feliz, pleno, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Se llevaron a Jackson para hacerle los chequeos rutinarios y dejaron a nuestros amigos pasar.

Bella dormía plácidamente y la deje, puesto, según lo que me han dicho Emmett y Jasper, un bebe casi no deja dormir.

Leslie fue la primera en asomarse por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Papi!- dijo en un tono muy bajito.

-Mi niña ¿Qué tal?- le pregunte mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Muy nerviosita, escuche a mami gritar y luego alguien lloro- dijo con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

-El que lloro fue tu _hermanito_-le dije.

-¿Es niño?- pregunto Alice, de cuya presencia no me había percatado.

-Así es- le conteste.

-Me equivoque-dijo sin poder creérsela.

Dos días después ya estábamos en nuestra casa, con nuestros hijos.

-Mami, papi- dijo Leslie mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Bella y yo estábamos comiendo ya que casi no había podido en los últimos días-. Jack está llorando.

Bella y yo seguimos a Leslie hasta nuestra habitación, a pesar de que Jackson tenía su propia habitación, aun estaba muy pequeño para dormir solo.

Llegamos a su cuna y estaba emitiendo un enojado pero tierno llanto.

-¿Qué tiene mi campeón?- dije mientras lo levantaba cuidadosamente.

En cuanto lo cargue, dejo llorar.

-A lo mejor solo quería estar con nosotros- dijo Leslie, quien estaba en brazos de Bella, que ya estaba más recuperada.

-A lo mejor si- concorde con ella-. ¿Lo quieres cargar?

Abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿En serio papi?- me pregunto mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Bella y se ponía en el suelo y extendía sus bracitos.

-Claro mi princesa, solo que con cuidado- le dije mientras ponía a Jackson en sus bracitos.

Leslie cargo con muchísimo cuidado a Jackson, quien no se inmuto al cambio de brazos.

Bella se acerco y rodeo mi cintura con sus delgados brazos.

-Se ven hermosos- dijo mientras buscaba mis ojos con los suyos.

-Claro amor, son _nuestros_ hijos- le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla.

**FIN**

_**Hola! De nuevo, jejeje, bueno pues espero que no me golpeen por no actualizar el viernes, pero como dije no tuve tiempo y ayer me hicieron ir a la escuela ¬¬**_

_**QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL FINAL? En serio, yo estoy súper feliz, porque termine mi primera fic larga, en serio que no tengo como agradecérselos, a cada una que dejo un review siempre fue muy importarte para el crecimiento de esta historia, en serio que como "escritora" (si es que se me puede llamar así) estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado la historia, pese a los posibles problemas que tuvimos, a mis bloqueos y todo eso. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ustedes hicieron posible todo esto.**_

_**La foto de Jackson esta en mi perfil.**_

_**Si, el nombre del bebe lo saque del sexy Jackson Rathbone, es que me fascina su nombre, es serio! =)**_

_**Pues es todo de mi parte, en esta historia, porque seguire escribiendo.**_

_**Espero que anden de lo mejor, se cuidan mucho mucho.**_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson.**_


End file.
